We're All in This Together
by Elena Deschanel
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton are married and have been for 5 years. Running aimlessly around their suburban house is their two children, Aubree Laria and Marcus Jack. Sometimes life can be tough, but they'll always be in it together.
1. A Day in the Life

_**"We're All In This Together **© 2011"****_

_****Disclaimer - I Own Nothing (: Except for the plot, of course.****_

******A/N ******_****- ****_Hello! I am new to FanFiction and so, as you've probably guessed, this is my first FanFiction story. I am fairly new at writing stories, but I hope I am okay to everyone's liking's. I have read a handful amount of stories and now I am willing to actually write one myself. I've seen this in some other stories: For my chapters, I base them on songs that I love. Some of the songs will have to do with the chapters, but some songs don't. Like the one I am doing now. The song 'You Found Me' by The Fray has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but I happen to really like this song. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>

You Found Me - The Fray

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: A Day in the Life:<span>

Falling in love is great, a real life changing experience. I'm sure many will agree, but some will also disagree. How easy is it to stay in love, exactly? Some people can house a relationship together for years, but what about for other couples? Love can either come unexpectedly or develop over a period of time. Really, a way you can sum up love is like finding a job that is good for you. You will either get into it or you will research what is involved in the particular job in which you seek, but no matter what way you choose to look at it you have to put in the work to receive the income.

* * *

><p>It was the date January sixteenth that changed their lives forever. Troy Bolton had proposed to Gabriella Montez is the most romantic way she could think of. It was magical. It was on national television when they were only senior in college. He had a basketball game and the lights slowly dimmed. Slowly playing was Gabriella's favorite song; <em>I Will Always Love You b<em>y Whitney Houston. He had walked up the stands slowly and once they were close enough to touch, he grabbed her hand. Gabriella was crying, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes as they looked at each other and the rest of the world seemed to melt hastily away, leaving the two in a private world of their own. Just watching them would either send chills down your back or you could tell they were madly in love.

"Oh, my God," Gabriella gasped.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy started out and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "I love you so much and I wouldn't trade our love for money, life or anything stronger. You are my soul mate, my other half. You've stolen my heart and now I want to ask this question to you; will you marry me?" Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening, but she clasped her hand over her mouth and nodded frantically, tears never stopped streaming from her eyes. "Yes," she whispered thinly. "Yes. I love you." Troy's face lit up and Gabriella removed her hand from her mouth. She basically jumped in his arms. Her arms wounded around his neck in a love lock. Troy grinned madly as the crowd roared into applause, standing up and admiring the love-struck couple. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gabriella chanted and gripped harder onto Troy and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't stop the happy tears that trailed down her cheeks. And you know what, she didn't want to either.

They had their dream wedding after they graduated college and not too long after that, a special addition was added to the Bolton family. Aubree Laria Bolton was born on February first the year after that. She had weighed six point five pounds and was twenty inches long. She had silky dark curly hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, an almost exact replica of Troy. The labor took nearly sixteen hours, but after that, Aubree popped out, healthy and all. Even though the nights were restless, they loved Aubree so much.

Two years after Aubree, Marcus Jack Bolton tumbled into the world on March fifth. Gabriella had to get a C-section for him. He was born premature, two months before his due date. He weighed four point six ounces and was twelve inches tall. Marcus looked more like Gabriella. He had big brown eyes and soft curly dark hair. Just like Gabriella.

Now, with Aubree being four and Marcus two, they lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico, a huge house on their hips. Life was perfect for them and both Troy nor Gabriella could ask for anything better.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meow.<em>" Gabriella sighed. That was the twentieth cat meow she had heard in the last two minutes. And she was pretty positive that this house held no cats. Gabriella placed a book maker in her book before placing it down and walking out of her bedroom and down the steps. She was surprised to see her husband and her two children crawling around on the floor, pretending to be cats. Though it was oddly weird, Gabriella couldn't sustain her giggling. She held a hand up to her mouth as she watched them. "_Meow_," Marcus said cutely as he crawled up to his mom. Gabriella grinned and swooped up her youngest. "Oh my goodness, it looks like my family has been invaded by human-like cats."

Marcus grinned. "_Meow_," he said, drawing the sound out. "Put down," he added, pulling himself away from his mother. Gabriella placed him on the floor and he started his cat personal, crawling around and _meowing_. Troy grinned and stood up. He walked over to his wife and leaned down to press a slow, sentimental kiss to her lips. "How long have you bee up?' he murmured.

"About an hour or so," Gabriella told him. "I'm reading this book. Very interesting, but not quite as interesting as my bizarre family."

Troy grinned cheekily. "You know you love us."

Gabriella smiled and bit her lip, nodding. "That I do. So much." She tilted her head back, waiting for another kiss. But instead, Troy bent his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before picking Aubree up and bolting out of the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes but nevertheless a smile was etched onto her face. "Do you have to go potty, Marc?' she questioned, bending down and lifting her youngest up. Like normal, Marcus shook his head. "Troy, did you put Marc on the potty when he woke up?" Gabriella called out.

"No!" Troy called back.

Gabriella looked back at Marcus and smiled. "Don't lie to me, Marc. Now come on. If you go potty I'll give you a gummy worm." Marcus seemed excited about that. Gabriella set him down and he bolted down the hallway and towards the bathroom. Marcus had started potty training the day after he turned two. Gabriella and Troy decided to start early because boys were much harder to train. By now, Aubree had been almost fully potty trained when she was two and three quarters.

Gabriella helped Marcus pull down his Pull-Up and he plopped down on the potty, looking at the cabinet where Gabriella stores the gummies. He lifted his shirt and looked down, giggling. "I pee-pee," he said before standing. Gabriella checked to make sure he did. She smiled when she saw the bowl full. "Good job, Marc! High five!" Marcus slapped his mother's palm before pointing to the cabinet.

"I want gummy." Gabriella helped him pull his Pull-Up up and gave him a gummy worm. He pushed the sugary snack into his mouth and grinned. Gabriella lifted him up into her arms before walking towards the kitchen. The sound of grease popping and the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled her nostrils. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her husband as she placed their youngest in his seat. "What I say about bacon, Troy? That's way too much grease."

"Oh, come on," Troy whined. "You know I have a craving for greasy food. I don't even think Marcus has tasted bacon before."

"He's fine with eggs," Gabriella argued. She looked at her son. "You want eggs and pancakes, Marc?"

Marcus nodded. "I want eggs and panhakes."

"I want bacon, mommy," Aubree quipped. "Can I?"

"Yes," Troy supplied. Gabriella came in at the exact same moment saying, "No." She glared at her husband and he turned his blue eyes to her, pleading. "Pwease?"

"Pwease?" Marcus mocked. He earned a grin from Troy and Gabriella smiled. She couldn't ignore her cute boys. "Fine." Gabriella went over to the stove and leaned over it, seeing what Troy was cooking. He also stacked some hash-browns in there. The door bell suddenly rang and Gabriella exited the kitchen. She pulled open the door only to be bombarded by her best friend Sharpay Evans squealing and jumping up and down. "Hey, Sharpay!" Gabriella said, pulling awya from her. "What are you doiung here? I thought you were supposed to be in LA!"

Sharpay had left to LA for a special education coarse in both acting and singing. She tried to land herself in a movie role, but nothing came up. Well, so far at least. "Okay, so you know how like two months ago or something I rang you up saying I didn't get the part?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, Danny Boyle, the director, says he might have a spot open for me in his next movie!" Sharpay started obnoxiously squealing again. Gabriella joined into. They clasped hands and excitedly jumped up and down. The rest of the Bolton family emerged from the kitchen, curiosity riding them.

"That is great!" Gabriella said excitedly. "Oh my gosh. When's the audition?"

"Next month," Sharpay confirmed. "I was going to tell you via Skype, but I just had to tell you in person."

"Auntie Shar!" Aubree raced to her 'aunt' and gave her a huge hug. Sharpay smiled and lifted Aubree up, smiling at her. "Goodness, Bree, you've grown."

"I'm four now," Aubree said. She held up four small fingers and smiled shyly. "Last time you seen me I was three."

Sharpay gasped. "My god, has it been that long?" Aubree giggled and nodded. Sharpay let her down and Marcus tottered over, looking up curiously at Sharpay. Sharpay scooped him up. "You look like you've just seen a stranger. Do you remember me?" Marcus shook his head and looked at Troy. He turned back to Sharpay and frowned. "I'm your mommy's best friend," Sharpay informed him.

"Shar, I hardly think he remembers you," Troy said. "But anyway, what are you doing here?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up with excitement. "I got an audition to Danny Boyle's new movie. It's called _Tres_," she informed.

"That's great!" Troy said, genuinely happy for his friend. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"She's a leading role. Her name is Joanna Jones."

"Did you tell Ryan?" Gabriella questioned. Ryan Evans was Sharpay's twin brother. Unlike Sharpay, he is skyrocketing to Broadway. But right now he was settled with his wife Kelsi Evans who was five months pregnant with their baby.

Sharpay shook her head. "No. I just told my parents and then I came to you. I guess he slipped my mind."

"Do you want to come in for breakfast, Auntie Shar?" Aubree asked. She pulled on Sharpay's blazer sleeve and started dragging her further into the house. Sharpay laughed and followed after the smaller child. "Yeah, I'll stay. As long as it's okay with your parents." She sneaked a look back at Troy and Gabriella. They both nodded vigorously, not wanting to miss out on anytime spent with their friend. "After breakfast we were going to drop Aubree off at pre-school and Marcus off at daycare, though," Troy said.

Sharpay smiled. "I could take them if you'd like. I have to go visit my parents, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. "You don't have to. I drive past them on my way to—"

"Gabriella," Sharpay interrupted. "You and Troy haven't spent time together and I know that. Me driving them to school and daycare will give you at least a half an hour alone." Sharpay smiled. "You guys work yourselves to an extent where there's hardly, if not, any free time on your plates." Gabriella looked at Troy as if she were waiting for his confirmation. Troy shrugged and nodded. "If it isn't any trouble, it's okay. We just have to get them ready..."

After breakfast Troy and Gabriella quickly threw their children into their respective uniforms and then carried them out to Sharpay's car. Though Marcus was clinging onto his mother, tears falling non-stop out of his wide eyes. "No, mommy," he cried. "No go." Gabriella sighed softly as she cradled her toddler to her body. Her heart was breaking just at the mere sight of him crying. "Just for a little while, Marc," Gabriella promised. "Do you want daddy?" Marcus sniffled and nodded. Gabriella handed him over to Troy who kissed his forehead and then quickly handed him over to Sharpay.

Marcus instantly starting crying.

Sharpay hastily strapped him down in the car seat Troy had installed as Marcus continued kicking and screaming. "Okay, Shar, I think we should just take him. He's balling his eyes out," Gabriella stressed. She started unbuckling Marcus's seat belt, but Sharpay pushed her gently back and shook her head. "No. You go. I have him handled. He'll calm down later into the ride." Sharpay shut the door and Gabriella sighed heavily. "Hey, look. It's not like I'll drive off a cliff. I got this."

"Do you have the GPS?" Troy questioned as he tried to ignore the cries of his son from inside of the car. Sharpay nodded and jumped into the driver seat. "I'll see you guys either tonight or tomorrow. Au revoir." Sharpay waggled her fingers in goodbye before driving off. Gabriella turned to Troy and exhaled. "That was a disaster."

"He just doesn't remember her," Troy told her. "Marcus always fums when he's given to people he doesn't know. Remember the first day at daycare?" Gabriella giggled and nodded. Marcus had thrown a fit for an hour after Gabriella dropped him off before he calmed down. Ms. Shelly, a teacher at the daycare, had said Marcus had strewn toys and objects across the room and he had even hit her a couple of times. Gabriella and Troy repeatedly apologized, but Ms. Shelly had said she had come into greater positions like that one.

"He's just not a people person," Gabriella said.

"He got that from _you_," Troy accused teasingly. Gabriella swatted at his arm and they sauntered back into the house. "Shut it. I peeped out of my shell when I came here." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and bent his head. His nose gently probed at hers and Gabriella giggled cutely as she ran her hands up his chest and threw them around Troy's neck. "Sharpay was right," Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes. "Mmm," she hummed. "'Bout what?"

"We don't spend enough alone time with each other." He pulled her closer to his to the point where their bodies were now flush against each other. "The house is empty," Troy continued in a soft murmur. Gabriella opened her eyes and stared into his. "There's so many things we can do without the kids..." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Gabriella clutched at the chestnut locks sweeping around his head messily. It was still like high school. Her stomach still fluttered and her skin still burnt every time Troy touched her with his scorching skin.

Troy smiled and disconnected their lips. He stared at her for a moment. She looked the same as she had nine years ago when he first met her junior year of high school. Her heair still tumbled back in a shimmery ocean of black, she still had an amazing body, curves and all, her skin was a toned Filipino tan and as she fluttered her eyes open, he could see the tawny brown eyes of the person who captured his heart. "I love you," Troy murmured.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, too." She ran a hand through his curly tresses. "Always." She let her hands drop and they enclosed around his hands. She slowly dragged him up the stairs and when they came to a stop at their room, she kissed his jaw softly. "And forever."

* * *

><p>"I know many of you know about the eye, but lets go over a few parts," Gabriella said to her students. Gabriella worked at East High, her old high school. She was a freshman science teacher since when she was at this school, science had always been her favorite subject. "Let's start with a few minor parts." Gabriella wrote in neat cursive the word <em>choroid<em>. She turned back to her class. "Can anyone take a guess?"

A few hands went up. Gabriella picked on a boy in the back. "Sheldon."

He smirked. "The inventor of _boobs_. Preferably yours." The class erupted into laughter and Gabriella sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Really, Sheldon? Well, how about you tell me the who invented detention. Because that's where you'll be after school. And the rest of you who thinks it's funny can join him." The class immediately fell silent. Gabriella smiled triumphantly. "Good, that's good. Now, how about we break down into learning the _proper_ way, hm?"

There were a few protesting groans which made Gabriella smile wider. She remembered when she was in high school. It had been a lot of work though she loved it more than a lot of people. "_Anyway_, the choroid is a layer of blood vessels between the retina and sclera; it supplies blood to the retina. Hopefully you all know what a retina and sclera is." Sheldon's hand raised. Gabriella sighed. "Yes, Sheldon?'

"Actually, Mrs. Teacher, I don't know what the retina or sclera is. Please do explain." Sheldon smirked slyly. Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she smiled tightly. "The sclera is the white tough wall of the eye that forms the sphere of the eye. And the retina is basically the film of the eye. It converts light rays into electrical signals and sends them to the brain through the optic nerve. The sides of the retina are responsible for our peripheral vision. The center area, called the macula, is used for our fine central vision and color vision." Sheldon opened his mouth again, but Gabriella raised a hand, cutting him off. "You better think about what you want to say first, Shelly. You don't want another detention, do you? Unless...you don't know what detention is." The class erupted into laughter again and it was Gabriella's turn to show off a sly smirk. She sunk into the lesson again and Sheldon was speechless for the first time since the beginning of the school year."

* * *

><p>Gabriella sighed as Troy's thumbs pressed into a sensitive part of her shoulder. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "God, I love my job, but being with those kids eight hours a day... mmm." She groaned when he hit another sensative spot. "Your hands are amazing. Are you a secret massage therapist?"<p>

Troy chuckled. "No. I am a basketball player." Basketball is basically Troy's second wife. Since he was five, it has always been his dream to be a big-shot basketball player and be in the NBA. He currently played for the Boston Celtics. Since it wasn't basketball season yet, he trained younger kids in basketball who had the same dream as him. Gabriella swatted Troy's hands away and sat up. She stretched and then stood. "Thank you. I so needed that. After an hour detention with the perv student..."

"That's what you get for being a super hot twenty seven-year-old teacher," Troy teased. Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest playfully. "When did Shar say she was dropping the kids off?" And just as she said that, the door bell went off. Troy walked over to the door and pulled it open. Aubree instantly clung onto her father. "Daddy! We had so much fun at Uncle Ryan's house. Look, I drew a picture!" Aubree held up a picture of a horse. Troy grinned and scooped her up. "That's really pretty, Bree. Whose it for?"

Aubree handed him the picture shyly. He smiled and took it. "Well, thank you."

Sharpay came through the threshold carrying Marcus. "It took a few hours, but he finally came around. He also continued asking me where the 'otty' was. I was confused, but when he pulled off his underwear and peed on the carpet, I got it. I didn't know you were potty training him! Ryan and Kelsi were pretty pissed when he, well, _pissed_ on their _white_ carpet." Sharpay let Marcus down and Marcus ran over to his mom. Gabriella smiled and picked her son up, giving him a quick hug. "Shar, he is two and a half. I'd be a bad parent if I started him later. Just because you didn't finish potty training until you were six doesn't mean—_ouch_!" Gabriella laughed wildly as Sharpay pinched her arm. Sharpay glared at her. "Kidding, Shar."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, I'm going. I'll be staying for the week and then I have to leave. If you want, I can continue to drive them."

"That would be awesome," Troy said, smirking. He went back to the morning, chills sweeping his back at the memory.

"Thanks Shar, really," Gabriella said. She gave Sharpay a small hug and Troy gave his before Sharpay left. Since it was a beautiful night outside, Troy thought of an idea. He pulled out the camping equipment and hauled it outside. "Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella questioned from the backdoor. She had both Aubree and Marcus in her arms. She was just about to put them to sleep.

"I was thinking that maybe we could sleep out here tonight," he grunted as he tugged on a zipper. The tent stood high and he grinned at it proudly. Gabriella walked farther out and smiled. "I'll get some flashlights and blankets. You blow up the air mattress. Bree, you want to help daddy?" Aubree nodded and Gabriella put her down and she trotted over to Troy. Gabriella left with Marcus to retrieve some blankets and pillows.

"I got pellow!" Marcus squealed when Gabriella and him emerged from the house. Troy and Aubree were already enclosed in the tent. Gabriella and Marcus slipped in. "Whats that, mommy?" Aubree asked, looking at the small sticks in her mother's hands. Gabriella smiled. 'This is a game I used to play. You get two sticks"—Gabriella grasped two sticks—"Then you get another stick and you try and flick it onto a pile." Gabriella got her two sticks, slipped them under another one and then flipped it. The stick landed in front of Marcus. He grabbed it and smiled. "Stick."

"Good job, Marc," Troy said. He gave him a high-five and Marcus giggled. Aubree picked up a flashlight and peaked her head out of the tent. If you stayed still and quiet you could faintly hear the sound of cicadas, owls, and the howling of wolves. Aubree grinned and flashed the flashlight around the backyard. Marcus plopped by her sister and grabbed the flashlight from her. He copied her, flickering it around the backyard. Aubree pointed at a bug. "That's a ladybug, Marc."

"Ladybug," Marcus agreed. Aubree smiled at him and let the little bug crawl on her finger. Troy and Gabriella chilled back, watching with complete adoration as their kids interacted.

"I don't know if it's too soon or not...but would you...what another child?" Gabriella questioned softly and hesitantly. Troy looked at her, startled. "I mean, only if you want another one. I'll be fine if I had a hundred kids with you, Brie. Of course I would want another baby."

Gabriella looked at him. "It's not too much?"

Troy leaned down to gently press his lisp to hers. "Never," he husked. "I love you and I love our kids and any kids we produce in the near future."

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" Troy questioned. "No, 'I love you' back or something? I'm quite offended, Brie."

Gabriella giggled. "Shut up! You know I mean 'I love you', but if you want me to say it, then fine." She smiled coyly. "I love you."

Troy gave her another quick kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - This was basically just an introduction chapter. I want to try to at least get to 5,000 words or 4,500 on each chapter. I like filling people up so they're satisfied every time I update. So, did I do well, did I stink or should I be booted of of FanFiction because this story is a disgrace? Please don't be timid on sharing your thoughts with me. I'd love to hear them, but in order for me to hear them (well, read them) you guys have to review. Now, I won't strain over reviews. I just want to show my work to people, but it would be nice if you could review. I got the definitions of eye parts from

http : / w w w . 9 9 m a i n . c o m / ~ c h a r l i e f / B l i n d n e s s . h t m.

I know a lot about the eye, trust me, but I wanted higher level definitions; ones that teachers would use. And trust me, I am not good with big words and crap. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that you're going to stay with me. (:


	2. A Mess of Two Children

**_"We're All In This Together_****_© 2011"_**

**_Disclaimer - I Own Nothing (: Except for the plot, of course._**

**A/N**- Oh, my goodness, thank you for everyone that reviewed! I got awesome feedback. I know I'm like majorly late in the updating business which isn't a good start for me at all. But I got grounded and had my TV, phone, and my computer taken away from me. ): For now on though I'll try to update as often as possible, but sometimes I can't because I have other stuff to do. But, mostly, I will try and update a week away, kind of like TV shows. Truthfully, I'm not enjoying how this chapter went, but enjoy! (:

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>For a moment like this, some people search forever<em>  
><em>For that one special kiss<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<em>_

A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson

Chapter Two: A Mess of Two Children

"Marcus, _please_ sit still," Troy begged. Gabriella had to stay after school that day and so he was left to watch after the kids. Sure he had watched them by themselves and it was never a hassle, but Marcus wasn't as stubborn as before. He had already slipped out of the tub twice and right now he was standing and walking around in the bath. Every time Troy tried to grab him, Marcus would splash and then giggle. And Troy wasn't too fond at yelling. It was so much easier when he was crawling and was able to fit in the sink easily. "Daddy, I poop." Troy looked at Marcus. His eyes brows creased with confusion. "Huh, bud?"

Marcus patted his thigh and smiled. "I poop."

And that was when the vile smell shifted to his nose. Troy's eyes went wide and he looked behind Marcus. A big glob of poop floated in the water making it turn brown and murky. "Marc! You just used the potty." Marcus seemed to be amused by his dad's unhappiness. He erupted into giggles. Troy looked at him and sighed. "Your mom is going to kill me." Troy reached for Marcus and set him out of the tub. Right when he was about to clean Marcus up, there was a piercing scream. "Daddy!" Troy shot up and dashed out of the bathroom. He almost forgot about Aubree. He left her too eat dinner so he could wash up Marcus.

Troy quickly ran into the kitchen and took in an intake of breath. Aubree wasn't crying, she was _wailing_. A knife was slanted on the tiled floor with blood streaked on it. And to match it, Aubree had a gash about the size of a banana slanted on her arm. Troy quickly ran to her and scooped her up. "What happened, Bree? Why did you pick up a knife?" Troy carried her to the sink and ran her arm under cold water.

It only made her scream more. She yanked her arm back and threw it behind her. "I want mommy!" And just as she said that, the front door clicked open.

"Troy?" Troy closed his eyes as his wife walked into the kitchen. "My God, what—? Aubree!" Gabriella ran to them and looked at her daughters cut. She glared at Troy. "Why did you let her touch a knife?"

"I was washing Marcus up!" Troy said back. "I let her eat dinner while I washed Marcus up. I didn't know she'd get a knife."

"She's four and you left her alone!" Gabriella grabbed Aubree from him and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. We have to take her to the hospital. She might need stitches."

"No needles, mommy," Aubree pleaded, turning her big, brown eyes on her mother. Gabriella looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, baby. But it'll go by quick. And you won't feel it." Aubree looked hesitant, but she nodded and rested her thumb in her mouth. Troy grabbed some paper towels and gently pressed them to her gash. Aubree winced slightly, but nevertheless, let him clean her up. Gabriella looked around the kitchen and her eyebrows rose. She looked back at Troy with steady eyes. "Did you leave Marcus up stairs all by himself, too?"

Troy's eyes went wide. He thrusted the towel to Gabriella and quickly dashed out of the kitchen and up stairs. To his relief, Marcus was still in the bath, washing himself up with a sponge and soap. He looked up, startled a bit when Troy came into the bathroom. "I clean, daddy." Troy nodded and gently took the sponge from him. He wiped down Marcus's earlier accident that still lay smudged on his backside and in the tub. "Troy, I'm going to the hospital!" Gabriella announced from downstairs.

"Alright!" Troy yelled back and continued washing down his son. "You like to make messes, don't you?" he said to Marcus. "You're supposed to be easy on me, bud. I am twenty-eight, I'm getting old." Marcus just giggled and Troy grinned. He disposed of the poop before rinsing Marcus off and lifting him out of the tub. He dried Marcus off before pulling on a shirt and a pull-up. Gabriella would kill him if he'd put on underwear. Marcus always went to the bathroom overnight and so they resolved the problem by throwing a pull-up on Marcus and letting him sleep in that rather than underwear. Just as Troy was about to take Marcus to brush his teeth, the phone rang. Sighing, Troy quickly jogged down stairs and answered it, pressing it to his ear. "Talk to me."

"_Troy_?"

Troy's eyebrows rose. "That's me. May I ask whose calling?"

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Chico, si no reconocen madre de su esposa, y mi h'ija, entonces creo que voy a tener que venir de allá, y te enseñaré una lección." There was another chuckle. "_It's Adalita, Troy. In case you have forgotten, your_ esposa's madre."

Troy grinned. "Ah, Adalita, how are you? How is Costa Rica?"

"_It is amazing. _Muy bien_. I've never seen anything like it, Troy. Next time you and Gabriella will have to come. I went zip-lining with the kids and hiking and we got to play with monkeys."_ Adalita, Gabriella's mom, went to Costa Rica to visit some family. She had brought along her adopted children, Aaliyah, Abram, and Aaron. After him and Gabriella got married, she adopted Aaliyah when she was only three, claiming that the house had been empty. Not long after, she adopted then twins, Abram and Aaron when they were ten. Aaliyah was now eight and Aaron and Abram were now fifteen.

Troy smiled. "That sounds great. We'll maybe come there when Marcus is about five or so. God, I don't think I can think about when that comes. I'll be thirty and old."

Adalita laughed heartedly. "_And what do you think I feel now that I have two grandchildren and my only daughter is twenty-seven? I am almost fifty, Troy. Now _that_ is old." _

Troy laughed good-naturedly. "Yeah, but I'll have two decades until that."

_"How are the kids?" _

"Well, I got Marcus with me. He just went to the bathroom in the tub and I had to clean it up—I know, it's the adventure of a lifetime." Adalita laughed. "But Aubree had an accident. I was washing up Marcus and she grabbed a knife and cut herself. Gabriella took her to the hospital."

Adalita gasped. "Oh, Dios mío, mi pobre bebé. ¿Está bien? _Is she alright?_"

Troy nodded faintly. "It wasn't that big of a gash, but it must've stung. She might need stitches."

_"Well, call me when she comes home. I want to soothe her with _abuela's_ words." _

Troy smiled. "I'll tie a string around my finger to remember. Have fun in Costa Rica, Adalita. And tell the kids I said 'hi'." Troy put the phone to Marcus's ear. "Say hi to abuela, Marc."

"Hi, ableya!" Marcus said ardently and pronouncing _abuela_ wrong. Adalita chuckled. "Mi nieto, ¿cómo estás, h'ijo? _Marcus, I've missed you. Do not give your father a hard time, you hear me?" _

Marcus giggled and pressed the phone to his dad's ear. "I think he heard," Troy said. "I'll call you later on, okay? Aubree shouldn't be too long…"

"Okay, okay. And you better call me, Troy. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Adalita." Troy ended the call and pressed the phone back to its receiver. He looked at Marcus who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You ready to go to sleep, Marc?" Marcus shook his head. He rested his head on his father's shoulder. "No," he responded softly. Troy walked them over to the couch. He gently laid down on it, Marcus tightly held to him, and then turned on Spiderman, one of Marcus's favorites.

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Aubree must've arrived home at one thirty. Aubree was asleep on Gabriella's shoulder and stitches were etched where her gash was. The knife had cut really deep into her skin and a simple bandage wasn't going to relieve it.<p>

Gabriella smiled softly when she saw Troy and Marcus curled on the couch with Spiderman playing on the TV still. She bent down to kiss Marcus's forehead and then brushed the silky fringe away from his eyes. She did the same to Troy, but pressed a lingering kiss to his lips instead. After looking over them one more time, she descended upstairs and laid both her and Aubree in her and Troy's bed. Immediately she fell asleep, exhausted by the day.

In the morning the sun peeked through the curtains. Troy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He was met by Marcus's jumpy brown eyes, looking at Troy's nose. He reached forward with small hands and squeezed Troy's nose. He giggled and pulled his hand behind his back. "I got you nose, daddy."

Troy gasped. "You have my nose? Can I have it back?"

Marcus shook his head. "No." Troy sat up, pulling Marcus with him. He instantly started attacking his son's sides, causing Marcus to explode into giggles and thrash around under him. "Can I have my nose back?" Troy asked. Marcus shook his head and pushed at his dad's hands, trying to pry him away. Troy laughed and settled down. He sat upright and pulled Marcus onto his lap. "Can I have my nose now?"

Marcus smiled. "No." He then scrambled off of Troy and barreled up the stairs, holding onto the banister so he wouldn't fall. Troy followed him into his and Gabriella's room and smiled faintly when he saw Gabriella and Aubree curled up together. Aubree had stitches covering her gash and he frowned, leaning forward to inspect it. Her skin was still slightly red and a bit puffy. "Wake up," Marcus demanded, pushing on his mom and sister. "Wake up, mommy. Wake up, Aubee." Aubee opened her eyes. She pushed Marcus's hands away and glared at him. "Get off of me," she demanded. "My arm hurts.' She pushed at Marcus and Marcus fell backward, frowning. Troy looked at Aubree firmly. "Don't push your brother, Bree. Say sorry."

"No!" she said stubbornly. She crossed her arms and turned around to face the headboard. Beside her, Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up. Marcus crawled to her, sitting himself down in her lap. "Aubee push me, mommy," Marcus said.

Gabriella gave Aubree a firm look. "Bree, did you push Marcus?" Aubree nodded. "Why? What's wrong? Do your stitches hurt?" Gabriella sat up and reached for her daughters arm. Aubree turned around and held out her arm. It did still hurt. And it hurt really badly, too. "Come on and eat and then you'll take some pain medicine. The doctor said if you ever get irritated by it, to take some pain meds." Aubree nodded and slid off the bed. Gabriella looked at Troy. "Call my mother, please. She called me at the hospital and wanted to talk to you."

Gabriella threw him a grateful smile before scooping Marcus and Aubree up in her arms and exiting the room. Troy gripped up his cell and punched in Adalita's number. He winced when he heard his mother-in-law's fierce voice yelling in his ear. "_Did I or did I not tell you to call me_?" she demanded.

Troy's eyes went wide. "Adalita, Adalita, calm down. I fell asleep with Marcus before Gabriella and Aubree could come back home. But Aubree is fine. She's in a bit of pain and is about to take some medic, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking to you."

"_Good, good_," Adalita said. "_Let me talk to her quick. We're about to head out and go to this famous restaurant. It's El Avion_."

"Okay, hold on one second." Troy quickly jogged down the steps. Gabriella was in the kitchen, quickly whipping up some oatmeal and cutting banana slices for Marcus. Aubree had her head resting on her hand looking pale. "Aubree, you want to talk to _abuela_?" Troy asked, crouching down in front of her. Aubree's eyes lit up slightly and she nodded. Troy handed her the phone and her normal, animated self was into action again. Troy grinned, stood and waltzed over to Gabriella. "Are you still made at me?" he whispered huskily, bringing his lips to her ear.

Gabriella shivered and shook her head. "I wasn't mad, I was just scared and in panic for a second. We have to be careful with them, Troy. Next thing we know Child Services could be barging in here soon." Gabriella turned and sighed.

"Never," Troy said. He took a moment to consider his words. "Gabriella, we love our children with all our might and I'll bring someone down if I have to if they threaten to take Aubree or Marcus away. You're a good mom, never forget it. How you handle them is so passionate and gentle, it's amazing. So don't even think like that, okay?" Gabriella nodded meekly. She leaned her head back in invitation and Troy grinned. He pressed his lips to hers in a slow, sentimental kiss.

The sound of the doorbell broke them apart. Troy rubbed Gabriella's shoulders reassuringly before retreating to get the door. Saying he was shocked was a total understatement. "Chad!" he said, beaming. Chad grinned and pulled Troy in a hug. When they pulled away, Troy was grinning. "Dude, I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's it going? How's Taylor?"

"Perfect and pregnant," Chad said, returning the wide grin. "She's at home now, though. She was too fatigued to come out."

Troy frowned. "You left her in Connecticut? Pregnant?"

Chad smirked. "Who do you think I am, Bolton? Of course not. We've moved back here, to Albuquerque." Troy took a moment to register the announcement before grinning again. He ushered Chad into the house and Gabriella walked out of the kitchen, baffled. "Honey, who was at the—" Gabriella gasped when she spotted Chad. The shocked expression on her face dissolved the next second and she broke out into a grin. She raced to him, engulfing him in a fierce hug. She pulled back after a second to look up at him. "Chad? What are you doing here? What…" She shook her head, mystified. "You're supposed to be in Connecticut. Where's Taylor?"

Chad smiled. "At home. And, no, before you ask, she's not in Connecticut, she's here, in Albuquerque at our _new _home."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "You guys moved here? When? And why weren't we informed?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Chad said. "Taylor's too fatigued to come out."

"She's pregnant," Troy interjected.

Gabriella gasped. "Seriously? How far along is she?"

"Just five weeks," Chad said. "We actually found out a week ago. She was stressed out about the move and stuff and so she collapsed. I took her to the hospital and they said she was pregnant."

Gabriella smiled. "That's great. Would you like something to eat? I was just making some oatmeal and cutting some bananas, but I'll make something else if you'd like."

Chad shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I stopped by Dunkin' Donuts before arriving here. Now, where are the little munchkins?" The trio walked into the kitchen. Aubree was still on the phone talking to Adalita and Marcus was mesmerized by Team Umizoomi and his hand was lying absentmindedly in his oatmeal. But he pulled himself away from the show when he heard the three enter the room. "Daddy!" Marcus squealed, lifting his arms. Troy smiled and scooped him up in his arms. He carried him over to Chad. "Look, that's your dad's best friend, Chad," Troy said.

Marcus looked skeptically at Chad. He hid his face in Troy's shoulder and shook his head. Chad laughed. "Oh, come on, Marcus, I won't bite." Troy gently handed Marcus over to Chad and Marcus looked at Chad curiously. He reached up and fiddled with the curly, stringy hair falling awkwardly around Chad's face.

Aubree pressed the END button after saying bye to her grandma. She got up and walked to her mom, tugging on her pants. Gabriella smiled down at her before gathering in her arms. "And this is Aubree, of course. You remember Uncle Chad, Bree?" Aubree shook her head and put her thumb in her mouth. "You were two when he last saw you," Gabriella reminded her.

"Still don't remember," Aubree said. Chad chuckled. "Well, I remember you, Aubree. You used to be so small."

Aubree smiled. "I'm not small no more. I'm a big girl."

Chad smiled. "That you are. Well, guys, I just wanted to drop by. I can't stay too long because I have to accompany Taylor, but how about we all have dinner tonight at our place?"

"That would be wonderful," Troy quipped. "We'll be there at seven." Troy led Chad out and Gabriella placed the kids at the table. She gave them a small bowl of oatmeal and a few diced bananas before settling in her own seat and eating her owl bowl of oatmeal.

* * *

><p>After dropping Aubree and Marcus off, Gabriella headed for East High. She was dreading it, too. She barely had time to sleep last night, only six hours and she felt oddly ill.<p>

Sighing, Gabriella pulled up into the school parking lot. She quickly exited her car and entered the building. As usual, there was a heavy throng of students surrounding the brightly lit East High hallway. Gabriella remembered when she was at East High, talking and laughing animatedly with her friends. East High was where her confidence had bloomed from its hidden shell. Before she moved to Albuquerque, she was titled as the 'Freaky Math Girl'. But when she arrived at East High and met Troy Bolton for the second time and sung with him, she finally let her wings open and fly free.

Gabriella halted her thoughts as she scurried into her room. The room was almost full. Students were chatting lightly and going over notes while she silently took the graded test papers out of her brief case. A week ago, the kids had taken a test on neuroscience. And everyone did excellent. Well, almost everyone. Gabriella eyed Sheldon as he walked into the room, smirking and laughing with his friends.

The class filled up slowly and soon class begun. Gabriella handed out the graded papers and watched as kids checked their scores. She saw the satisfied smiles on their faces and grinned. This is why she loved teaching. She loved helping people out, helping people reach their goals.

When she stopped by Sheldon she looked down at him patiently. "Sheldon, can I see you after class, please?" Sheldon took his paper and sneered at the _F_. He had only gotten fifteen out of the forty correct. Not even half. "I'd like to talk to you about your grade," she said, elaborating. Sheldon just shrugged.

Gabriella handed out the rest of the papers before waltzing back to the front. She launched into a lesson about the eye. Towards the end of class, she told them her news. "In about a week," she started. "we're going to dissect cow eyes." There were a bunch of protesting groans from the class and Gabriella grinned. "Oh, come on. It's fun, I promise. I'll split everyone up into twos and you'll have to dissect the cow eye and lay out all of its parts. The ciliary muscles, the tapedum, the iris, the vitreous humor, the lens—everything. I'll walk around and you'd have to tell me the parts and what they do, differences between them, stuff like that." The bell rung and students stood up, getting ready to leave. Gabriella quickly finished. "Before you leave, make sure you pick up a paper about the dissection. I need your parent or guardian's confinement on if you're able to do it. Bring it back signed before the dissection or you'll be excluded from it with a failing grade. Thank you and have a good day." Some of the students said goodbye and when they were all out of the room, excluding Sheldon, Gabriella closed the door. Sheldon smirked. "What, you're gonna be naughty and have your way with me, Mrs. B?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Sheldon had a haughty smirk on his face. "Sheldon, I am serious. I'm tired of your rude remarks and I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom and in this school. But, your rudimentary behavior isn't what I wanted to talk about. Your grade was really bad, Sheldon. It's either you have been dosing off in my class or you're being too lazy to pick up a pencil and write down the correct answer."

Sheldon sighed. "Is this going anywhere, Mrs. Teacher?"

"Mrs. _Bolton_, Sheldon. Not Mrs. B. or Mrs. Teacher, I'm sure my last name is easy to pronounce," Gabriella said. Sheldon motioned with his hand for her to keep going. "I'm going to tutor you. Four days a week after school."

"Four days a—what?" Sheldon shook his head vigorously.

"Unless you want to get kicked off the football team and basketball team, I advise you to take my offer," Gabriella said firmly. "Now, I don't want to do this either. I have a husband and two kids that forthrightly, I don't trust alone for even an hour. But if you want to stay on basketball and football, you _have _to get your grades up."

Sheldon sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

Gabriella nodded. "Good. It'll be at the tutor center. I expect you to be there Monday through Thursday, Sheldon. No exceptions."

"Fine, I get it. Can I go now?" Gabriella nodded and opened the door. Sheldon snatched his stuff up before marching out of the room. Sighing, Gabriella plopped down onto her seat and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, for Troy, it was a different situation. A much easier one. Timmy Brode, an autistic eight-year-old was struggling to throw the basketball into the hoop. Troy strode up to the irritated boy and crouched behind him. He held Timmy's bony arms in his hands and angled them. "Shoot like that," he said. "Bend your knees a bit and then make your shot." Timmy nodded and Troy backed up. Timmy banded a bit and then jumped, letting the ball go and fly forward in the air. It landed with a <em>swish<em> into the basket and the other boys and Troy whooped. Timmy grinned, proud of himself. Troy lifted his hand and Timmy smacked it before going to his stuff. He sat down on his legs and watched silently as the other kids perfectly made the shot on the first try. He slumped against his bag and sighed softly.

"Okay, water break!" Troy called out. The kids hustled to their bags and pulled out their water bottles. Troy walked to Timmy and sat beside him. "You did really well today, Tim. You're getting better and better every day."

Timmy smiled at Troy. He then turned around and pulled out a bunch of bottle caps. Troy watched intently as he began stacking and lining the bottle caps. He formed a pyramid five minutes later and it looked perfect. "You do that a lot?" Troy asked. Timmy nodded and slouched back against his book bag again and started drawing imaginary circles on the ground. As he did so, he began rocking back and forth, acting as if it were only him and his imaginary circles.

"Do you want to get out there again?" Troy asked and Timmy shook his head. Troy stood. "Okay. Just come when you want to, okay?" Timmy nodded, hardly acknowledging him. Troy walked away and the kids started a game.

Troy watched as they worked astoundingly. Gabriella had said she loved seeing how kids made connections and loved knowing that she was the reason they made those connections because she taught them. Troy couldn't help but feel the same way as

He taught them how to fake right and turn left and he taught them how to shoot three-pointers.

Timmy joined after a while. Troy grinned at him. "Good job, Tim! I knew you couldn't resist." Timmy silently eased himself into the game. When he got the ball he got ready to shoot, bending and then jumping and letting go. The ball flew, but hit the backboard and he missed the shot. Timmy's brows creased in anger and he snatched the ball up again. He bent, jumped then let go and then he missed again. Troy could see the irritation etched on his face. "It's okay, Tim," he called out. "Take it easy. Try to angle the ball differently."

Timmy did as he was told, angling his position. He shot and missed. Enraged, Timmy turned and stomped back to his things. The other kids laughed at his dramatic leaving and Troy scolded them. "Guys, continue playing. I'll be quick." Troy followed after Timmy. "Tim, come on. It's okay."

"No!" he screeched. He bent into a tight up-side fetal position as his head lolled around and he started rocking back and forth. Troy could hear his rapid breathing and he quickly went to his assistance. "Tim, calm down, okay? It's fine; it's just a few misses. Look, you have to look forward at the goal and sometimes you'll fail and miss, but you have to keep on going. Okay?" Timmy nodded tightly and Troy let out a breath. "Okay. So, you're just going to rest here? Or are you going to get your head in the game." Timmy grinned up at Troy. He wobbled up onto his feet and ran with Troy to continue the game.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, baby, <em>please<em> hold still," Gabriella begged. She was very tired after tutoring Sheldon. He was as stubborn as a mule and was seriously hopeless. But she couldn't give up. Not after just one tutor session. That's what he wanted. But right now, Gabriella was trying to pull some clothes on Marcus, but he was kicking and screaming beneath her. "Marcus, I mean it, _hold still_." Marcus must've been affected by the venom in her voice because he instantly stopped wailing and kicking. Gabriella let out a satisfied breath and pulled his plaid shirt over his head.

She was so excited to see Taylor again. She hadn't seen her in two years because her and Troy never got the time to go out and visit them. But now that they lived here, Gabriella decided she was going to visit them quite more often.

"I want mommy to do my hair!" Aubree said, swatting her dad's hand away from her hair. Troy raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, Bree. Okay, okay, I won't touch your hair."

"You will mess it up," Aubree said accusingly. Troy just chuckled. "I am feeling the love, Bree. Do you like your dress?"

Aubree nodded frantically. "I can't wait for Aunty Shar to see it!" Aubree's dress was a layered ruffled dress with brown, lime, hot pink and pink dots dancing around its white fabric. The back was completely off and she had a little sash as well. When Gabriella was done dressing Marcus she went to Aubree's hair. She simply pulled it lightly back into a ponytail and let rivulets of hair fall about and frame her face and she placed a flowery headband on her head.

"Where we goin?" Marcus asked Troy just as they were about to leave.

"To a friend's house," Troy answered. "Don't worry, Marc. You'll love them."

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know. But review please? Thanks!<strong>


	3. A Whole Lot of Love

_**"We're All In This Together © 2011"**_

_**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing (: Except for the plot, of course.**_

**A/N** – I'm a crappy updater, I know. And I guess I do only deserve two reviews. But I have a very busy life and I can't just come home and plop myself onto the computer. I hope you all understand that. Please just give me a chance. Thank you and enjoy.

_I would give anything I own  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home<br>I would give everything I own  
>Just to have you back again<em>

_You taught me how to love  
>What it's of, what it's of<br>You never said too much  
>But still you showed the way<br>And I knew from watching you  
>Nobody else could ever know<br>The part of me that can't let go _

Everything I Own - Vanessa Hudgens/Bread

Chapter Three: A Whole Lot of Love

Troy pulled up their Honda Civic in front of an unfamiliar house. A banner was strung across the front of the house reading: **Welcome Home!** Balloons and streamers were sprawled across the front lawn and music faintly popped from the backyard. Gabriella and Troy both exited the car and grabbed a child. As soon they entered the big suburban house they were greeted by many people chatting and laughing. It was a bunch of family and old friends. Gabriella and Troy emerged further into the house until they stepped into the kitchen where Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay. "Auntie Shar!" Aubree squealed. Gabriella set Aubree down and she stumbled to Sharpay, throwing her small arms around her torso. Sharpay grinned and picked up Aubree up. "Hey, pretty girl." Aubree grinned softly and put her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Oh my God," Taylor squealed and hugged Gabriella and then Troy. Gabriella smiled. "I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Taylor said. "Chad hopes it's a girl, but I kind of want a boy, you know? "

"Yo, Hoops," Chad said, calling Troy by his old nickname. "Want to start a game out on the court? Zeke and Jason are here." Zeke and Jason were friends of Troy and Chad. They had all went to East High and they had all been friends and on the basketball team. Troy nodded. He handed Gabriella Marcus and kissed her and Taylor's cheeks before dashing off. Gabriella blushed faintly and looked at Taylor. "He's still the same basketball-frenzied Golden Boy," she giggled.

"Same with Chad. So, whose this little cutie?" Taylor gestured to Marcus who currently had his head nestled between Gabriella's neck. "This is Marcus," Gabriella said. She lifted Marcus away from her and handed him over to Taylor. Immediately Marcus began to wail and kick. "Mommy!" Sharpay and Gabriella laughed and Taylor hastily handed Marcus back. "Don't worry, Tay," Sharpay said, still laughing. "He rejected me at first, too."

"Marc doesn't like people," Aubree stated.

Taylor smiled. "My goodness, Aubree. The last time I saw you, you were just sputtering gibberish. How old are you now?"

Aubree held up four fingers. "I'm gonna turn five soon."

"Wow, five?" Aubree nodded. Sharpay put her down. "Bree, you wanna go meet the other kids? I here Taylor's little niece has a cool pony toy."

"Cool!" Aubree turned to Gabriella. "Can I go, mommy?"

"Of course." Aubree grinned and dashed off with Sharpay. Gabriella sighed and her and Taylor walked to the kitchen. "So, how are Aubree and Marcus?"

"Aubree had to get stitches yesterday," Gabriella said, sighing. "She cut herself with a knife. Marcus is almost potty trained. Everything's good, really."

"I can't wait to have this baby. If it's a boy, I'll name him Kelyn. If it's a girl, I'll name her Courtney."

"Troy and I might have another baby," Gabriella quipped. "It has its pros and cons. Swelling feet, back aches, mood swings, weird cravings, throwing up in the first month or so. But, there's also that wonderful feeling you get when the baby first kicks, or when you see the ultra sounds."

Taylor smiled. "You cried like a baby when you saw Aubree."

"She was my first baby," Gabriella whispered, smiling as she went back to when she first found out she was pregnant.

_Gabriella sighed softly and pushed into the bathroom. Her hands were shaking and she was sweaty, from nervousness. She picked up the stick, looked down at the screen and her hand shot to her mouth when she saw the two little lines stretching across the screen. Her eyes scanned the other four, too. Tears, of happiness, fell down her cheeks and she held the stick close to her chest. "Oh, my God." _

"_Gabriella?" _

_Gabriella turned when she heard the front door open. She swiped the empty box of pregnancy tests into the trash and stuffed the tests into her pockets. Troy whisked into the bathroom, smiling. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Hey, baby." _

"_I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered. Troy froze, his eyes widening. "You're pregnant?" _

_Gabriella nodded. "I'm pregnant." _

_Troy's face relaxed and his lips gently tugged into a smile. "You're…pregnant?" _

"_Yes!" Gabriella laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm pregnant!" Troy wrapped his arms around her middle and crushed her body to his. He laughed, the sound of it rolling into her ears like a beautiful melody. "You're pregnant!" He set her down and placed his hands on her flat stomach. "We're going to be parents." _

_Gabriella's bright eyes bounced to his. "I know." _

_Troy laughed again and he crushed his lips to hers. "I love you." _

_Gabriella grinned and laid a hand on her stomach. "I love you, too." _

"Well, I can't wait to have this baby," Taylor said. "It'll be like going to Hell and back getting his or her out."

"It's horrible the first time. But after that, you kind of know what it's going to feel like and you'll be more prepared."

Taylor smiled. "I think I'll just settle for one now." Taylor turned and picked up a a plate. She scooped up handfuls of everything. Gabriella crinkled her nose when she smeared peanut-butter on some pear slices. "I'll see you later. You are my best friend, but right now food is my God." Gabriella laughed as Taylor pranced out of the kitchen, her hands full with food. When she was gone, Gabriella sighed and looked down at Marcus. "You want to go see your dad attempt to play basketball, Marc?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "No." Gabriella giggled and ruffled his curly locks. "Come on. Daddy might let you climb on his shoulders so you can shoot." Gabriella walked out to the backyard. Aubree was sat on the grass, playing with another little girl and Sharpay. The boys were hyped up, but they weren't playing basketball. They were playing football. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and sat down. "I thought they were playing basketball."

"Chad's cousin wanted them to see if they can beat him at his game. Because he can never beat them at basketball." Sharpay laughed as the ball tumbled out of Ryan's hands. "He needs to stay in theater. He's always sucked at sports."

"Mommy, Kayla let me play with her pony!" Aubree explained, pointing to Taylor'a niece. "She's six."

Kayla smiled at Gabriella. "How old is he?" she pointed to Marcus.

Gabriella smiled. "He's two and a half."

"My brother is two and a half. My mommy still breath feeds him." Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other, hidng their laughter.

"It's _breast_ feeding," Aubree corrected her. "Marcus stopped that when he was like five months. Right mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Aubree," Kayla said, standing. "Aunty Taylor got some cool new beds we can jump on."

Aubree grinned. "Alright!" They started running off. Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "See, that's why I love kids."

"Mommy, can I play catsh?" Marcus pointed to the football. "I wanna play catsh."

"That ball is a little too big for you, Marc. Let's just watch."

Troy grunted as he caught the ball. He turned and made a beeline for the goal line. Will, Chad's cousin, raced after him and soon Troy was being bolted to the ground. He groaned and Will grinned. "Try and beat that, Bolton, huh? This ain't no little ass basketball. This is the real _deal_." Will laughed and stood up. He held a hand out to Troy, who took it and sighed. "Yeah. Football is not my sport."

"Dude, come on!" Chad exclaimed. "They're only in the lead by four points. Be my running back, we're winning this thing." Troy sighed and jumped into position. Chad threw back the ball and they were in action again, bumping, jumping, and crashing into each other. Troy caught the ball again and started running for a touchdown. "Come on, Bolton!" Chad yelled. Troy grinned as he pelted the ball into the ground when he reached the goal line. Will rolled his eyes and Chad grinned. "Dude, see, that is my brother there."

"Good job, Wildcat!" Troy turned his head to see Gabriella sitting there with Marcus in her lap. He smiled and winked, and then brought his hand up to his heart, a little gesture that said: I love you. It reminded him of the last game during his senior year in college. They were losing by only one point and there were only twenty seconds left in the game. Gabriella brought her hand to her heart, smiled and winked and Troy faked right, turned left, ran down court and made the winning point.

"The game isn't over yet," Will said. "Come on, tough guy. Let's see what you got."

Troy smiled. "I'd love to. But I have a wife to get to. She seems lonely."

"Dude, you're the same love-absorbed guy you were when we were in high school," Chad accused, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you can't really blame me." Troy jogged off over to Gabriella and fell down next to her. He pulled Marcus into his lap and smiled. "Where's Aubree?"

"She ran off with her new friend, Kayla. She's Taylor's niece." Gabriela smiled and leaned over to press her lips to his. "Good game. But I like it better when you play basketball. Especially with your shirt off."

"The horniess level is really high here," Sharpay declared. "So, I'm going to take Marc, and we'll go somewhere else." Gabriella giggled and Sharpay reached down to take Marcus. She trotted off and Gabriella moved closer to Troy and enlaced their hands. "I never really took you for a football kind of guy."

"I'm not. I'm just very competetive. I'll even play soccer if I have to."

"What's wrong with soccer? I've been playing since I was six."

Troy nodded. Gabriella was on the soccer team at East High. She was captain, too. "I know. My feet just aren't coordinated when I have to kick something. But not like you. You have two left feet."

"Shut up," Gabiella giggled, but didn't attempt to say otherwise. She_ was _pretty clumsy. "You know, I can ask Taylor if she'd watch the kids. For practice when her and Chad's baby pops out. Then we can have the house all to ourselves." Gabriella smirked, dirty thoughts collecting in her head.

"I'm starting to think you're taking advantage of our friends," Troy said lowly. "But I'm totally in with the plan."

"Six," Marcus said, placing another fork into the neat line. He had scooped a handful of plastic forks and was lining

* * *

><p>them up and counting them. It was almost five and so Taylor and Chad called everyone in for food and cake. "Sefen." Marcus added another fork and smiled. "I got sefen, daddy. Look, I got sefen." He pointed to the straight line of forks and smiled, proud of himself.<p>

Troy smiled at his son. "I see, Marc. Good job, buddy."

"Kayla has a snake!" Aubree exclaimed. "Her name is Lusie. She said it is a boa constick...tor."

"Boa _constrictor_," Kayla corrected. "She's really long and big. My daddy is a zookeeper, so we have lots of animals. But I'm only allowed to touch some of 'em. Like, we have a honey badger named Regina, a _lot_ of snakes, a komodo dragon named Rex, some birds, and an alligator named Gynger! "

"That's really interesting," Sharpay said. "When I was little, I had a lot of animals, too. I had a pony, also."

Kayla and Aubree gasped. "A_ pony_?" Kayla exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Aunty Shar is really rich," Aubree informed her new friend. "She's also an actress and is a model for _Aréopostale_. I get a lot of stuff from there."

"Me too! And I get stuff from Hollister. Do you like Hollister, Miss Sharpay?"

"Do I like Hollister? Of course I do. I have a closet just for my Hollister clothing." Kayla gasped and her mouth opened in shock. Aubree giggled and Sharpay smiled. "Aubree, you want some cake?" Gabriella asked, walking into the living room. She had just finished talking to Taylor and asking if she'd watch the kids. She took the offer graciously. "What kind is it?" Aubree asked.

"Vanilla." Aubree nodded and Gabriella handed her a slice. Aubree hated any kind of ice cream or cake that wasn't vanilla. She got that from Gabriella, because Gabriella despised chocolate ice cream or cake. Though she did like brownies. But that's only because her mom made the best brownies known to man. Aubree even likes them.

"Mommy, did you know that Aunty Shar had a pony when she was younger?"

"Yeah. And when she and I went to school together, her pony turned into a beautiful horse. She let me ride her once."

"Oh! Can I get a horse?"

Gabriella smiled. "Sure. When you're able to lift one." Aubree frowned and Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry, Bree. Plus, cleaning up after them is horrible."

Kyala nodded. "Their poop is bigger than or heads!"

"That's disgusting!" Aubree said, her face scrunching up."

"Yeah!" Marcus quipped. "That distuting!"

"You want some cake, Marc?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I want cake." Marcus nodded his head eagerly and pushed the forks away. Troy cut him a slice and handed it to him. "Oh, that cake looks good." Kelsi and Ryan entered the room. Kelsi had a hand resting on her baby bump that was very noticable now. "Took you guys long enough," Gabriella said, hopping up and squeezing them in a hug. Troy and Sharpay did, too. Kelsi smiled and grasped Ryan's hand. "We had another ultra-sound scheduled. And, well, the doctor noticed a second baby head. It was hiding."

Sharpay gasped. "You're having twins?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered. "Two girls."

"Do you have names yet?"

"We're thinking about Angelina and Samantha," Kelsi said. "Ryan liked Angelina and I liked Samantha."

"Oh, I love those names!" Aubree exclaimed. "My friend in school has the same name. Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam."

"So, where are Tay and Chad?" Ryan asked, sitting down and bringing Kelsi down to sit on his lap. And, just as he said that, Chad and Taylor walked out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand. "We're right here," Taylor said. "And, guys, I'm so happy for you!"

"Finally on the road to being a parent," Kelsi muttered, leaning her head against Ryan's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not," Sharpay said. "I feel so left out right now. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Shar, you're too hard to keep up with to have a boyfriend," Gabriella said. "One day you're in Los Angeles and the next you're in England."

"Can I come to England with you, Auntie Shar?" Aubree asked.

"Maybe when you're older, sweetie."

"How old?"

"When you're old enough to date."

Aubree sighed. "Daddy said I have to be forty to date. He said I had thirty-six more years."

Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, well your dad is stupid and so is your mom for marrying him. You don't have to listen to either of them," Sharpay teased, causing Aubree to giggle. Troy rolled his eyes. "You know, you can at least do the decent thing and talk about us when we leave in a few minutes."

"Your leaving soon?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. We have a date."

"We're watching the kids," Taylor added. "Marcus doesn't like me, but he likes Chad's hair, so we'll be alright."

"Marcus doesn't like_ anyone_," Aubree corrected. "But he loves mommy and daddy."

"Well, of course. They conceived him," Sharpay said.

"What does conceived mean?"

"It means...they came together and made him," Sharpay said, as best as she could. Aubree looked at Marcus, then at Taylor's stomach, and then at Kelsi's. She turned to Gabriella. "Mommy, how are babies made?"

"Oh, thanks Shar," Gabriella muttered. Aubree looked at her expectantly. "Oh, well, um, when two people love each other—"

"Love each other very, very, very much," Troy added.

Gabriella glared at him. "They come together in a magical way...and make a baby."

"But _how_?" Aubree asked.

"Don't you know?" Kayla asked, looking at Aubree. Aubree shook her head. "They come from birds! They come from the sky carrying a baby."

"Really? But what about when they're in their mommies tummies?"

"The birds put the babies in the mommies. The babies are little seeds and the birds give the mommies the seeds. That's how a baby starts in a mommy."

"Oh," Aubree said. "Wow. That is cool."

Sharpay chuckled. "I love kids minds."

"You ready to go?" Troy asked, leaning close to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Alright."

"You guys leaving?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. We'll be back later tonight. Their bed time is it about two hours or so. Make sure you change Marcus into a pull-up before he goes to bed, and don't give him anything to drink. Thanks so much, guys."

"No problem," Chad said. "But if Marc pulls all of my hair out, we're gonna have some_ major _problems."

After saying goodbyes and giving hugs, Gabriella and Troy left. Deciding that they wanted to be laid back, they headed out to Friendly's. "It's going to be pakced," Gabriella murmured. "It's a Saturday night."

"Yeah, well, we'll blend in perfectly," Troy said. He pulled them up into the parking lot and grinned. "Just act like horny teenagers."

Gabriella leaned towards him, mirth mixing in with her brown orbs. She bit her lip, and said seductively, "I thought we already acted like horny teenagers." Troy smirked and pushed his lips to hers, hard. Gabriella brought her hands up, framing his face with them and pulling him closer. "Mm, let's go," Troy murmured agaisnt her lips. Gabriella nodded and they slipped out of the car.

Gabriella was right. It was packed. There were mostly kids there, hanging out, making out, laughing. Gabriella and Troy slid into a booth and a waitress walked over to them. "Welcome to Fridays, what would you like this evening?" she asked. "Oh, and we have a couples meal, too. You can enter your name in the raffel that's only a dollar each and if your name gets picked, you eat free tonight, all you want."

"That's nice," Gabriella said, and Troy nodded. "Let's do it." After sending in an order and sending in a raffel. Gabriella smiled over at Troy. "Do you remember our first date?"

Troy smirked. "Do I remember our first date? Of course. You fell almost every second, spilled coke on your white dress, and yelled at a little boy for spilling _his_ coke on your dress, as well. It looked like you peed on yourself." Troy laughed as Gabriella reached over and slapped him across the head. "What?"

"I said not to bring that up again," Gabriella whined. "I meant our_ second_ first date."

"Wouldn't that just be our second date?" Troy asked, quirking and eyebrow and smirking teasingly. Gabriella kicked his shin form under the table and huffed. "Troy Alexander Bolton—"

"Gabriella Maria Bolton," Troy interupted. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and looked away. Troy chuckled. He loved teasing her. "Okay, I'm sorry. Continue."

Gabriella glared at him, but did continue. "Do you remember it?"

"Well, of course I do. It was when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes. You wore that pretty blue spaghetti strap dress and you looked amazing. Like you always do. That was when we first kissed, too. When we attempted to kiss on our first, first date, we ended up clinking teeth and drawing blood." Gabriella couldn't help herself, she started laughing. "That was also when your mom threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you and when Saddie continued to bark and at me and try to nibble off my shoes. And we made out on your porch. So, yeah, I remember it. It was the best damn thing that I've ever experienced." Gabriella grinned. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. "Well, you're the best damn thing I ever had." And then they were kissing, awkwardly leaning over the two foot table.

"Mrs. B?" Gabriella gasped and jumped apart from Troy. They both looked up. Sheldon and a few of his friends stood there, their eyes wide. Gabriella scratched her head and her cheeks flared was embaressment. "Oh. Um, hey, Sheldon."

Sheldon smirked. "Wow, Mrs. B. I never took you for a PDA type of person." Sheldon shifted his eyes over to Troy and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Wait, what? Y...You're Troy Bolton."

Troy smirked. "Yeah, that's me."

"Dude! You play for the Celtics!" Troy nodded and Sheldon looked back at his friends, who were equally excited. "Can I get an autograph?"

Troy switched his eyes to his wife for a moment before he looked back at Sheldon. "Sure, kid. But first, I want you to get an A or at least a B+ on a science test."

Sheldon's mouth hung open before he collected himself and snorted. "A or B+? Dude, that's like telling a dog to shit in the toliet. They never will. Trust me, I've tried."

Gabriella and Troy shared another amused glance and then Troy looked back at Sheldon. "Try, at least. If you do, I'll get you an autograph."

"That'll take all semester."

"Then you better get studying," Troy said. "But, right now, my wife and I are on a date acting like horny teenagers." Gabriella gasped and threw a sharp look at her husband. Sheldon and his friends laughed. "Alright. See you at school on Monday, Mrs. B." They turned and walked away and Gabriella reached over to hit Troy again. "You jackass! Why would you say that?"

"Say what? That we're acting like horny teenagers or telling Sheldon to get a B+ or A in science."

Gabriella opened her mouth, scrolling through what to say, but found nothing. Her shoulders deflated and she looked at Troy. "Hm. Well, I guess I can't be mad. Thanks, too."

"Sure. Plus, it also helped me. Now you'll congragulate me in a more sexy, vixen way tonight."

Gabriella smirked. "Don't be so sure, Wildcat."

As the date advanced, they laughed and joked, and their names didn't get pulled up in the raffel. It turned out some elderly couple did and the man had to be rushed to the emergency room because he ate too much ice cream. But nevertheless, the date was fantastic.

* * *

><p>Before the door was even fully closed, Gabriella and Troy were pushed against each other, rubbing, nipping, proping at each other. Gabriella pushed off Troy's shirt and started a trail of hot kisses down his torso. Before she could dip into his happy valley, Troy grabbed her arms gently and yanked her up. He turned them over so she was pushed against the wall and started his hot assault on her neck. Gabriella threaded her fingers through his silky locks and threw her head back. "Oh, Troy," she gasped. "Come on."<p>

Troy stood up straight and slowly brought his hand down on her first button. Their eyes conected as he began to slowly unbutton her shirt, revealing her bra after a few ones. When he was done, Gabriella's chest was rising and falling with every pant she let out from her arousal. Troy pressed each of his hands on either side of her head, caging her in and pressing his body against hers. Gabriella closed her eyes, loving the heat rolling off his body and settling on hers. She gripped his naked, built torso and her fingers began to trebmble with want. "I love you," he husked in her ear. His breath breezed against her skin and Gabriella groaned. She rubbed at his skin. "I love you, too."

Troy slowly began to suck and nibble at her neck again. He traveled down to her collar bone, and then to the swell of her breast. Gabriella's fingers moved to his hair again, pulling and tugging at the softness. "Mmm," she moaned with appreciation. Troy left wet kisses along her sizzling hot stomach before rising so he was face-to-face with her again. "Ready?" he said. Gabriella nodded and wrapped her amrs around his broad shoulders. "Always." Troy gripped her butt and hoisted her up. Gabriella squealed and held onto him much tighter, also wrapping her legs around his waist and locking them together as he jogged up the stairs. He dropped her on the bed and Gabriella giggled. "Ready to be ravished, baby?" he asked again. Gabriella pulled him down to him and squealed as his fingers attacked her sides. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>After two hours of making love numerous times, Troy and Gabriella some how managed to pull themselves from bed. Troy's muscels were stiff and sore and Gabriella's legs felt like jell-o. Her lady part felt sore, also.<p>

"So, did you two lovebirds have fun?" Taylor asked when they arrived at her doorstep at ten. The two looked at each other, their minds floating back to earlier. "Oh, yeah. We did enjoy ourselves."

"In other words, we were like jackrabbits in bed," Sharpay said, coming up to stand by Taylor. Gabriella glared at her. "Shut up, Shar."

"Oh, you know it's true."

Taylor laughed. "The kids are sound alseep. It turns out Marcus does like me. It just took him two hours to figure that out."

Gabriella and Troy laughed and walked further into the house. They collected their sleeping children and thanked their friends before leaving. "I'm tired," Gabriella said, yawning. "And I don't know how I'll be able to face Sheldon now, Troy. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Brie," Troy said teasingly.

"Hey, you know, I just noticed we haven't been using condomns," Gabriella said softly. Troy nodded. "I know."

"You knew?"

"You want a baby, don't you?"

Gabriella bit her lip to contain from smiling. She nodded and reached over to place her hand on his knee, nodidng. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm working on chapter 4! I know this chapter wasn't exciting and it has a lot of mistakes, but time is short and apparently a bitch. Please review! Thank you!<strong>


	4. Forever Hopeful

**_We're All In This Together © 2011"_**

**_Disclaimer - I Own Nothing (: Except for the plot, of course._**

**A/N** - Thanks for the reviews guys! I know my updating is really horrible and stuff, but see, I'm starting to like this story some more. Once I get tucked into it, Ii'll update faster. I promise. Just so you know, Marcus's personality and learning ablity is based off my little brother who is three. I know Marcus is two and a half, but it's close. Anyway, enjoy!

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gonna be without me<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

No Air - Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Forever Hopeful:<span>

As soon as the bile began to collect and rise, Gabriella was darting to the bathroom, Troy right behind her, and letting the acid flow merciless out of her mouth. Troy held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings. When she was finsished she leaned her head against the toliet seat, not caring how unsanitary that was, and let out cool, even breaths. Her fingers gripped the side of the toliet tightly as she tried to get a grip. "Gabs?" Troy breathed. "You okay, honey?"

"Yeah," she said hoarsly. "I just don't like the feeling of throwing up." Gabriella sighed before lifting her head and then her body. She splashed cool water against her face, loving how it felt, and then brush her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. Troy pressed a reassuring kiss to the back of her neck. "Want me to run out to go get a test?"

Gabriella nodded. "Okay."

"Cross your fingers?" Troy said. Gabriella smiled brightly at him and crossed her index and middle finger. Troy jumped into some confortable clothes and quickly left the house. Once he was gone, Gabriella laid in her bed, breathingly thinly. She felt very light-headed. Her skin was like a torch and when she looked in the mirror, she could see the sickly pale growing on her skin. She felt horrible. She looked horrible. She didn't remember this happening with Aubree and Marcus. But every pregnancy_ is _different.

"Mommy?" She heard a small squeaky voice and little foot steps padding on the hard wood floor. Gabriella lifted her head just in time to see Marcus grasp the blankets and hoist himself up on the bed. "Mommy," Marcus said, grinning. "I pee-pee."

Gabriella held back a groan. "In your underwear?" She expected Marcus to nod his head, but he didn't. He smiled and shook his head. "No. I pee-pee in toelet." Gabriella's face suddenly brightened. She sat up and grinned, pulling her son into her arms. "Really? Good job, Marc!" She held up her hand and Marcus gave it a hard smack. Gabriella gave him a big kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Gummy?" Marcus asked. "I want gummy, mommy."

"Oh, this is going to be a problem," Gabriella murmured. Now that Marcus was shifting into being almost potty trained, earning gummies will be easier and Gabriella really didn't feel like buying a jar of gummies that'll last only a week. "How about I make pancakes?" Gabriella suggested. "You want pancakes, Marc?"

Marcus stared off distantly, as if he were thinking. A moment later he turned back to Gabriella and nodded. "Yeah, I want panhakes." Marcus slid off of the bed and pelted out of the room. Gabriella ran a hand down her tired face, sighed, then stood. Last night, her and Troy engaged in some heavy love making and she was sore to the bone. She felt like sinking in a warm bath and never coming out. "Mommy, come on!" Marcus yelled. "Come on, mommy! Come on!" Sometimes Gabriella wished he was still slurring and sputtering gibberish. Gabriella stood up from the bed and slipped her slippers on before walking out of the room. She peeked in Aubree's room to see her snuggled up to her stuffed alligator, and then she went down stairs to follow after Marcus. "I want panhakes, mommy," Marcus said.

"I know, Marc. Hold up, okay?" Marcus nodded and pressed the on button to the TV in the kitchen. He handed the remote to Gabriella. "I want to watsh Team Umizoomi," he said. Gabriella scrolled through the channels and landed on Nick Jr. Marcus squealed and clapped his hands together as Geo, Bot and Millie broke out into the Might Math Powers song. He sung along the best that he could and Gabriella laughed. For Halloween last year, Marcus had been Bot. He was literally bouncing off the walls trying to imitate him. "Mom, it's Bot," Marcus said, poiting to the screen. "Look, it's Bot." Gabriella nodded and pushed the step stool in front of the fridge. She stood on it, her fingers stretching out to reach the pancake mix. She almost reached it, but she didn't get it. She instead jerked her hand down and grasped the side of her stomach, cringing in pain. Before she could stop herself, she was falling, plummeting to the ground. Her head missed the kitchen island by and inch, but when she fell, it was as if she were hit by a dozen hammers.

"Oh, shit," she cursed, curling into a ball and still gripping her stomach. It was a simple cramp, but it took her by surprise. "Mommy, you okay?" Marcus asked, leaning over the table. He jumped down from the seat he climbed on and rushed to Gabriella. He attempted to pull her up and it made Gabriella laugh despite the pain down south. "I'm alright, baby," she said softly. "Thank you. Can you go get me the phone, please?" Marcus nodded and dashed out of the kitchen. He returned later with the house phone and handed it to Gabriella. "Thanks, Marc." Gabriella hoisted herself up on her arms, ignoring the pain for a second before pressing in Troy's phone number. She sighed in relief when he picked up on the first ring.

_"Brie?"_ Troy said.

"Hey, Troy. Where are you? Are you almost home?"

_"Yeah, I'm coming down the block now. Is eveything fiine? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. I just had a cramp and fell."

"_Wait, hold up. You think that's fine? What if something is wrong with the baby?"_

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant, Troy," Gabriella ponted out.

"_You missed your period_," Troy said. "_I checked on the calander before I left. You threw up. We've made love without using condoms for_ three weeks_. Now you tell me, do you think you're not pregnant?_"

Gabriella sighed. "The possibility is very likely, okay, I get it. Just hurry. I'm in desperate need to be in your arms right now."

"_I'm getting out the car now,_" Troy told her. Gabriella heard the car door slam from outside and then the next second, Troy was opening the door. She pressed END on the phone just as Troy stepped into the house. "Brie?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Daddy!" Marcus jumped out of his chair and ran to Troy. Troy picked him up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then crouched besides Gabriella. "Mommy fell, daddy," Marcus said, stating the obvious. Gabriella smiled at him. " I think he knows, Marc. But thanks, baby."

"What were you doing?" Troy asked, putting Marcus down and helping Gabriella sit up the right way. Gabriella cringed. "Marcus wanted some pancakes so I tried to get them. We should take them off of the fridge. You know I'm short." Gabriella attempted to joke, but Troy wasn't laughing. He examined her body, his brow creased with concern. While teaching basektball, he came across many injuries from falling. Probably not how Gabriella fell, but they were just as hard. "Does anything hurt?" Troy asked.

"The cramp is gone, but the fall was hard. Can you help me stand?" Troy nodded and stood. He picked her up easily, like he did with Marcus and helped her on the counter. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I wanted to stand, but this works, too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him between her legs. Their foreheads rested against each other and they just gazed lovingly in each others eyes. "I love you," Gabriella whispered. "Where are the tests?"

Troy held up a bag from the pharmacy and Gabriella took it. Inside were five tests. They always brought that much, just to be sure. Gabriella pecked his lips slowly before shimming down from the counter. "I'm going to take them. We'll look at them together." Troy nodded and Gabriella whisked out of the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle on her way out. She walked to the powder room while unscrewing the cap on the water bottle and bringing it to her lips.

Back in the kitchen, Troy pushed the step stool back beside the stove and reached for the pancake mix. Now that he thought of it, Gabriella was small. What was she? 5'4, 5'3? Yeah, she was 5'4. She hasn't grown since high shcool. "Where's Aubree, Marc?" Troy asked, starting to cook. Marcus pointed to the kitchen archway. "She sleepin', daddy. Aubee sleepin'."

"Hey, Marc, can you say Aub-_ree_," Troy asked. Marcus always pronounced Aubree's name without the _R_. "Say, Aub-_ree_."

"Aub-_wee_," Marcus said. Troy smiled. "Well, you tried. Can you get me the milk, please, buddy?" Marcus nodded. He yanked the fridge door open and grabbed the milk with both hands. "Look, I stwong, daddy," Marcus said, grunting a little. Troy took the milk. "Yup, like your daddy. Thanks, Marc."

"You welcome," Marcus quipped, grinning.

Troy was flipping his last pancake when Gabriella entered the kitchen. She wrapped the tests in a paper towel and was holding them. "Don't worry, I didn't look," she promised and laid the paper towel on the island. She unwrapped it and her and Troy leaned over the counter. On each one, not one different, had two lines stretching down the screen. A small smile pulled at Gabriella's lips and she looked at Troy. He was grinning like a mad man. And to add to the look of madness, he turned and picked her up, spinning her around. Gabriella squealed and latched her arms around his neck. Marcus joined the celebration by jumping and screaming. Gabriella pressed her lips hard to Troy's and Troy kissed her back with equal fevor. "I love you," he said, pressing kisses along her jaw. Each time his lips were away from her skin, he'd mumur, "I love you." Gabriella giggled and pushed at his shoulders. "Alright. I love you, too. Now let me down, Wildcat." Troy set her down carefully on the linoleum floors and gave her one last earth-shattering kiss. To say Gabriella was dizzy by his sappy love was a total understatement. Gabriella grinned up at him and rubbed his arms. "Who should we tell first?"

"Adalita will kill us if we don't tell her right away. And my mom will will probably throw me over her knee and give me a nice, firm spanking. So, I've got mine and you have yours." Gabriella laughed and nodded. Troy got his cell and she picked up the house phone.

"Mami?" Gabriella said. Adalita had returned from her trip at Costa Rica last week. She was ecastatic, saying that she had officially done everything. "_Gabi, oh_, buenos días. Todo bien no?"

"Good morning. And yeah, mami, everything is fine. It's just, Troy went to the pharmacy."

"_I know I love to medal into your life, but I do not think I need to know every little detail_, m'ija."

Gabriella smiled. "No, mom, do you know _why_ he went?"

Adalita seemed to think about this for a moment. Gabriella grinned when she answered, "_To buy some medecine? Oh, no,_ m'ija, _are my babies okay_?"

"Mami...it's not about the kids."

Adalita pondered around her options. "_Oh! Do you have a fever? Why do you sound so excited?_" She never really was the one to guess things. Gabriella smiled. "I'm pregnant, mami."

The other line was silent for a long, stretched out moment before Adalita squealed. Gabriella could basically see her jumping with joy and grinning like a mad woman. Gabriella laughed. "_Oh, m'ija, I'm so happy for you_!" Adalita then stopped talking and Gabrielal heard a chocked noise. "_Oh, no_."

"What? What is it, mami?"

"_Im getting old_, m'ija."

Gabrielal grinned. "Mami, trust me, you don't look a day over twenty-five."

Adalita sighed. "_Oh, I love you_, m'ija."

"I love you, too. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"_Okay. Bye, Gabi. Tell Troy and the kids I said hi and that I love them." _

"Okay, Bye, mom." Gabriella hung up the phone and turned around. Troy was still talking to his Lucille, trying to make her guess. "Getting closer, mom," he said, containing a grin.

"_Troy, don't make me come over there_," she warned. "_Now tell me, what's the big surprise?_"

Troy's eyes flickered over to Gabriella, "Gabriella is pregnant."

"_What! Oh, my God! Jack, Jack!_"

"_Lucy, I'm right here_," Troy heard his father say. He laughed. They were still in bed and she was screaming as if he were two floors down. "

_Jack, Troy's pregnant!" _

"_Troy...is pregnant_?" Troy and Gabriella shared a look of amusment.

"_No, no! Gabriella is pregnant_!"

"_Then, why'd you say...?_"

"Because she's crazy, dad," Troy said.

"_I'm so happy for you guys_," Lucille said. Troy knew she was tearing up. "_Another baby. Wow, time does fly, doesn't it?_"

"Like a bird," Troy confirmed. "Hey, mom, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"_Okay. I love you! And tell Gabriella and the kids I love them, too_."

"Of course. Bye, mom."

"_Bye, honey." _Troy pressed END and put his phone back in his pocket. Marcus trotted over to him. "What's wong?" he asked. Troy smiled and picke dhim up. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Aubwee?" Marcus asked.

"No, not Aubree, honey," Gabriella said. "Another baby. Here." Gabriella pointed to her flat stomach and smiled. "Like you."

"There?" Marcus pointed to her stomach, and was confused.

"You'll understand when you get older, baby," Gabriella said, kissing his cheek. All three of them were suddenly startled at the sound of beeping. Troy raced over to the stove and turned the burner off.

After calling everyone and informing them about the great news, Troy and Gabriella just noticed that Aubree had still not awoke. Troy walke dup the stairs to her room and was surprised to see her still lounging on her Disney Princesses bed, but not sleeping. Troy knelt down beside her. "Hey, baby. You okay?"

"Hi, daddy." Aubree shifted so she was lying on her side. "My head really hurts."

"It hurts? Do you feel sick?" Troy sat up on her bed and helped Aubree sit up. His fingers trembled as he felt the hot skin sizzle beneath his fingertips and so he brought up his hand to feel her forhead.

She was absolutely burning up.

"Alright, hold up, Bree. I'll be back, okay?" Aubree nodded and Troy rushed out of the room. He searched the medicine cabinet for the thermometer and Moltrin. He raced back to her room to see her looking dully at her wall and rubbing her arms. "I'm going to take your temperature, okay, Bree?" Aubree looked up at him and nodded. He picked her up and sat down onto the bed, bringing her down to sit on his lap. "Alright, open up wide," Troy instructed softly. Aubree opened her mouth wide, as if she were at the dentist, and Troy eased the thermometer under her tongue. Aubree closed her mouth and Troy hugged her close. "Alright. Good job. Now, just relax and we'll wait two minutes."

Aubree nodded, though weakly, and nestled her head between Troy's neck and shoulder. After two minutes were up, Gabriella and Marcus came up stairs and Troy pulled the thermometer out of Aubree's mouth. Gabriella gasped and sat next to them. "You're sick, Aubree?"

Aubree nodded. "Yes. My head hurts so much, mommy." Gabriella pulled Aubre einto her arms and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. She frowned and shook her head. "What's the temperature, Troy?"

Troy sighed. "Above nintey-eight. One hundred two degrees."

"One hundred two? Should we take her to the doctors?"

"No. We'll just give her some moltrin and keep her in from school today."

"But, we're having a party because Thanksgiving is almost here," Aubree explained. "I _have_ to go."

"I'll tell you what," Troy said. "You have to stay at home today becasue you're sick, but, so you won't feel lonely, I'll bring someone here."

"Who?" Aubree and Gabriella asked at the same time. Troy smirked. "It's a surprise. Guess you'll just have to stay here to find out."

Aubree seemed to consider this, so she nodded. "Okay, daddy. Does mommy know?"

"No, and I won't tell her."

"Hey, why not?" Gabriella whined.

"Because." Troy chuckled and kissed both of thier heads. He scooped Marcus up into his hands. "Hey, Gabs, go and get ready. I've got Marcus."

"Alright." Gabriella bent to give Aubree a kiss and hug. "Sit tight, alright? I'll turn on the TV." Gabriella got up and turned to Dora before breezing out of the room. She walked into her and Troy's room to see him peeling off Marcus's sweaty pajamas. "You're telling me," Gabriella ordered. Troy chuckled again and shook his head. "Hm. Let me think...nah."

"Troy," Gabriella groaned. "Is it a boy...or girl?"

"Girl." He seemed to answer it casually. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "A girl? Is it a little girl or grown woman?"

"She's little."

"What's her name?"

"December."

"December?"

"Yup. She was born in December." Troy turned to his wife. "Anymore questions? Because I have to get Marcus washed." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but Troy was already walking out of the room and closing the bathroom door. Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, fine! It's not like I care anyway!"

"You are the same person from when you were in high school," came Troy's amused voice. "So cute."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gabriella was heading out of the house. Since Troy only worked three days a week at the Center, he took Marcus to school while Gabriella went to work. And while Gabriella was at work, it was killing her not knowing who was going to see Aubree. Troy had claimed she was little, but how little, exactly? She could be a little girl or maybe someone whose twenty. Gabriella mentally kicked herself. Why would she think that? Troy would never, in a billion years plus forever, cheat on her. She knew that. But still, the nosiness was clawing at her insides.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. B," Sheldon said nosily, strolling into the classroom. "That autograph will be mine soon. I was thinking he could sign my basketball and poster."

"Sheldon, we haven't even taken our next test yet," Gabriella reminded him. Sheldon smirked. "I know. But, I've been studying_ extra _hard. I'd ace a college exam, probably."

"Well, good," Gabriella said, a little shocked. "Don't forget tutoring, either, Sheldon."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and went to his seat. Gabriella stood a sthey rest of the class fillled into the room. "Alright, class, the cow eyes have finally arrived," Gabriella announced. Everyone, but a girl named Faye, for religious reasons, bought in a signed slip. Gabriella would just give her a mini project in the library to research cow eyes and write a mini report. Gabriella turned and lifted a box. She handed the cow eyes wrapped in plastic out to the students and had some other students pass out bins and supplies. "Please do not touch anything yet," Gabriella said. "_Sheldon_." She said his name as he started tossing the cow eye around in his hands. Sheldon chuckled and slammed the eye down in the bin. "Yes, Mrs. B?"

"Behave or get out of my classroom," Gabriella said. Sheldon said nothing, but he smirked and leaned back in his chair. Everyone laughed as he fell backwards. "Kind of hurts when you don't follow directions, huh, Sheldon?" Gabriella asked. Sheldon stood up, pulling his chair with him, and plopped back down in it and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Mrs. B. Hey, are you and your husband still acting like horny teenagers?" The whole class started to laugh again. Gabriella's cheeks tinted red with both embaressment and anger. "Sheldon, out!" she demanded, and pointed to the door. "To the principals office! I am sick and tired of you and anyone who finds this funny can join him!" Everyone was instantly quiet. Sheldon quriked an eyebrow and sat where he was. "Sheldon, what did I say?"

Sheldon shrugged. "A lot of things you say goes in one ear and out the other. So, I really don't know, Mrs. B."

"Yeah, well I hope you hear this. You have detention." Sheldon stayed put and smirked. "_And_ you're off the basketball team. I'll make sure of it." And Gabriella was dead serious. Sheldon was suddenly upright in his seat, his eyes wide. "What? You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can. What _you_ can't do is talk back to me and disrespect me. Now get out. That's the last time I'm saying it. Next time, you'll have a suspension." Sheldon looked ready to exploide. He stood up and angrily pushed his chair back. It fell again, landing with a loud _clink_. Everyone watched as he marched out of the room and closed the door loudly. Gabriella had never been this strict. Not to her classes, not to her own children. She had never raised her voce. She was a fairly calm person and you had to have said or done something horrible to have her this angry. And what Sheldon had said went_ way _above the line.

Sheldon's partner raised her hand. "Um, Mrs. Bolton? Who will I work with?"

"Pair up with another group," Gabriella answered, exasperated. Even though she wanted to hurl something at the wall, she explained to the class as calmly as she could, what to do for the disection. Cut down, not across. The scapel and other sharp objects are for cutting the _eye_. Wear gloves and goggles. Keep the tables clean. And learn.

* * *

><p>It was almost twelve back at home and their visiter had already arrived. Aubree was as excited as anything. It was a girl alright. A small, adorable girl. "Hey there, girl," Troy said. He laughed as December came racing into the room, and jumping on him. December was a golden retriever. She has golden-tan fur and she was justa puppy, smaller than Marcus. December was Chad's cousin, Will's dog. They'd play football together and Will agreed to letting December come over here for a while. "I'll have her back by nine," Will said. "That's when I get off of work. Walk her and I've got some of her food in her bag. Plus some toys. Around seven, her play mode decreases and she limps around mostly."<p>

"Alright. Thanks, man."

"Sure. See you."

Troy closed the door and lead December into the house. She looked around curiously, not used to anything. "Don't worry, December," Troy said. "This place is fun. Come on, let's meet Aubree."

Aubree's eyes had lit up when she saw December. Troy helped December up onto the bed and Aubree gently reached forward to touch his beautiful coat. December barked approvingly and leaned forward to lick Aubree's face. Giggles erupted from Aubree and the next second she was wrapping her arms around December, letting him jump on her and lick her face. "Is it a he or she, daddy?" Aubree asked, pushing December's face away. December just licked her hand. "She. Her name is December."

Aubree turned to the puppy and stroked her fur again. "December. She's so pretty. Is she mine?" December barked and Aubree smiled. "Because she wants to be mine."

"Well, sweetie, she's uncle Chad's cousins dog. I don't think he wants to give her up yet. He just got her last year."

"But..." Aubree looked down and sighed. "Okay. Well, can I play with her?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"A little. But not much."

"Alright. Well, I'll bring you and December up some pancakes, okay? I'll be right back." Troy stood from the bed and left the room. He smiled as Aubree's giggles and December's barks drifted around the air. Maybe, for Christmas, he could get a puppy. He didn't know how Marcus would react, but Aubree obviously wanted a dog and Gabriella _loved_ animals. Troy smiled as he thought of his wife. She was amazing. In every way.

Troy was about to enter the kitchen when the front door opened. He backed up into the living room and his eyebrows rose as he saw Ggabriella, creeping in, not noticing him. "Ehem," Troy said before she could make a run for up stairs. Gabriella turned her exhausted eyes on him. "Hey, Brie," Troy said. "What are you doing here?"

"School is torture," Gabriella sulked, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his built torso. Troy copied her action, picked her up, then carried her over to the couch. He let her lay on him while he sat on the couch and waited for her to continue. "I cried today," Gabriella admitted. That got Troy's attention. He sat up straighter and looked her in the eye. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't even know why I cried," Gabriella said, almost sheepishly. "Hormones, probably. But, anyway, Sheldon had said...something. You know how you told him we were acting like horny teenagers?" Troy nodded. "Well, to sum it all up, he humiliated me to the next century and beyond in class today. It was horrible. And I yelled at him, too. I mean, I _yelled_. I've never been that mad."

"If he were a decade older, I'd knock him senseless," Troy said, his usual protective side rolling in. Gabriella's chest rolled with laughter. She remebered when they were almost juniors in college and it was nearing the end of summer. They were invited to a summer party and a guy had attempted to hit and flirt with Gabriella continuously. When he had hit the fifth time, Troy didn't hesitate to break his nose and jaw. "Okay, baby," Gabriella said softly, tilting her head to kiss his slight stubble. "Thank you."

"Of course. But, hey, I gotta warm Aubree up a pancake."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Did your visitor come yet?"

Troy smirked. "Why don't you go check it out for yourself?" Gabriella eyed him curiously for a moment before nodding and standing up. She marched up the stairs while Troy walked into the kitchen, his smirk never leaving his face. "Aubree?" Gabriella said. She was taken aback at the giggle and bark following after it. "Mommy! In here, mommy! Look!"

Gabriella entered Aubree's room and gasped. Aubree was sat there on her bed with a dog perched between her legs. Huh. Well, she never guessed it could've been a dog. "She's cute, Bree," Gabriella said, smiling and walking to her daughter. "What's her name?"

"December. She's uncle Chad's cousin's puppy." Aubree ruffled December's fur. "She's been jumpin' around on my bed since she got here. I think she really likes me...It would be cool to have her, but daddy says he's not mine."

"Well, baby, December already has an owner. How about this. When it comes time to make your list to Santa, put down a puppy. I promise you, Santa will bring you one." Aubree's bright eyes brightened even more. She looked to December and then her mom. "Really? Can I make one now?"

Gabriella laughed. "Oh, Bree, Thanksgiving didn't even pass yet. Let's go through one holdiay at a time." Aubree nodded and sighed. After a moment, she turned back to Gabriella. "How come you're home early?"

"Well, I have lunch now. I came home for my lunch break."

"You can leave work to do that?" Aubree gasped. Gabrielal nodded. "Yeah. But I have to get back soon. I have about twenty minutes to spare. How about we go get some pancakes and hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate?" Aubree echoed, excited. She slid out of bed, not as enthusistic as she'd normally be and ran out of the room. December barked and follwed after her. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. She stood as well and followed the two. "Aubree, walk, sweetie, don't run." Aubree slowed into a walk and walked down the stairs carefully. The sweet aroma of pancakes filled her little nostrils and she was bolting again. "Woah. It's_ kiss_ the cook, not _kill_ the cook," Troy joked as Aubree came in and crushed his legs in a huge hug. December decided to join up in the fun and jumped on her hind legs. Her little paws landed on Troy's pants leg. "Daddy, hurry up and cook!" Aubree demanded.

"She sounds so much like you, Gabs," Troy joked as Gabriella waltzed into the kitchen. She scowled at him and opened a cabinet to pull out the powdery stuff to make hot chocolate. Aubree smiled as Troy slipped another pancake on the already growing pile. Apparently, Marcus had eaten way too many pancakes so he had to make more. December howled at the sight of the food, but ebfore he could get it, Aubree pushed him back. "Well, _that_ sounds like you," Gabriella said back, grinning.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Troy muttered.

After Gabriella made the hot chocolate and Troy made the pancakes, they were sitting around the kitchen table, eating. Gabriella was stuffing the soft meal into her mouth since she had to be gone in five minutes. She looked no different than December who had her own plate of pancakes. "When does December have to get home?" Aubree asked.

"At about nine," Troy answered. "So you'll have to say goodbye to her beforehand."

"Alright."

"Okay, I'm leaving," Gabriella announced, standing and washing her plate off in the sink. She stuck it in the dishwasher and leaned down to press a kiss to Aubree's cheek. Aubree grinned and wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye, honey. I'll see you later, okay?' Aubree nodded and let go. Gabriella turned and grinned as she was met by Troy's over-powering figure. He pulled her in a hug and kissed her lips passionately. "Ew!" Aubree shrieked, causing Gabriella and Troy to pull away laughing. Gabriella ruffled December's fur, said her last goodbyes, before leaving. "I wonder if December has ever kissed anyone," Aubree said, making Troy chuckle. "Hey, daddy, I feel a little better. Can I got out to play? With December?"

"I have to take your temperature, Bree."

"Okay."

Troy left the room for the thermometer and Aubree sunk down onto the floor next to December. December leaned up to lick her cheek and Aubree giggled. "Come on. Daddy will take a while. You wnat to go outside?" December barked and Aubree grabbed her collar. They pranced out of the back door and Aubree shivered at the cold air. "Hold up, okay? I need to get me my jacket." Aubree turned and quickly ran inside the house. The door closed behind her with a loud _bang_ and December let out a whine. She got on her hind legs and started to claw at the door, but despite her efforts, Aubree had locked her out back. By accident, of course. December got back down on all fours and looked around, her mouth opened as she panted.

December paced for a moment, looking for someone in. She noticed the fence and pushed her nose against it. It opened and December raced through the new opening. She jumped on the Honda and used it as steps to reach the roof of the garage. The jump was huge, but December's legs somehow made it. December looked around her surroundings. The roof of the house was too far to reach. She clawed at one of the windows. The window that so happened to be placed in the room Troy was in.

Troy looked at the window, alarmed, and pushed the curtains aside. He gasped as December came into his view. "Aubree!" he called and frantically started to pull open the window. December seemed frightened by the action and backed up. Troy gasped as she almost slipped, but managed to stay put. "December, don't move," he said softly. "Come on, girl. Move slowly to me." Aubree came running into the room. Tears were flying down her flushed cheeks. When she went outside to get December, he wasn't there. "Daddy! December...She's gone."

_"Honey,_ she's right here," Trroy said. "Look, December. Look, it's Aubree."

"December!" Aubree exclaimed, coming to stand next to her dad. "December, come here, girl!" December barked and bolted towards the window. Aubree squealed as she was thrown back onto the floor by December's friendly, but not so pretty, attack. "Aubree, sweetie, are you okay?" Troy asked, pulling his daughter up into his arms. Aubree nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I thought she ran away, daddy. I went to get my coat."

"Why were you guys outside, anyway?"

"I'm fine. I thought you were going to take a while."

"Well, yeah. But still. Don't go outside without my permission again, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. But I'm really fine. Can I go outside now?"

"Okay, okay, fine. Let's pull some warmer clothes on first, and then you can go."

* * *

><p>After school, Gabriella, of course, had to stay for Sheldon's detention and tutoring. Gabriella decided that she'd have an hour for tutoring and an hour for detention. And of course, Sheldon was being difficult. But way <em>too<em> difficult. "Sheldon, this isn't hard," Gabriella said, sighing. They're thirty minues into tutoring and he's still stuck on what a neurotransmitter is. "How about we switch to vocabulary? What is a neuron?"

Sheldon sighed and tapped his finger tips against the the table top. "Well, let's see. A neuron is a cell. But, since we're talking about teh brain, neurons are cells that make up your brain and nervous system." Sheldon clasped his hands together and looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella had her mouth opened wide. "Well, good. How about your sensory neurons?"

"Well, sensory means a way of using your five senses. So...by knowing what a neuron is, a sensory neuron are neurons that sends sense information to the brain."

Gabriella's lips began to form a smile. "Alright. Motor neurons?"

"When you say motor, I think of my car, Betty. And I also think of movement. So, a motor neuron is a type of cell in the nervous system that directly or indirectly controls the contraction or relaxation of muscles, which in most cases leads to movement." Sheldon grinned, satisfied at Gabriella's shocked face. "I told you I've been studying, Mrs. Bolton." Bolton. He just said Bolton! So that's what she needed to do. Direct discipline towards him and he'll listen. Gabriella smiled. "Wow, Sheldon. Let's keep going, shall we? Now, what is a neurotransmitter and how does it function?" They dived into the lesson pretty quickly. Gabriella exchanged his detention for another hour of tutoring and Sheldon gladly took it. By the end, Gabriella was impressed. Motivation to get an autograph and discipline was all this kid needed to succeed.

"I have to say, I'm_ really_ shocked, Sheldon," Gabriella said, when they were done. "Our next test is next week. I have a pretty good feeling taht you'll ace it." Sheldon nodded and started to leave, but Gabriella stopped. "And by the way, I didn't inform coach about your behavior. You're still on the basketball team."

Sheldon turned to her, a look of disbelief and excitement writted across his face. "Really? Man, thanks, Mrs. Bolton!"

Gabriella smiled. "Sure. But, I'm serious, Sheldon. Say anything like that again, or show any more disrespect and you're off. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. See you tomorrow." Sheldon ran out of the room, runing down the hall. "Walk, Sheldon!" Gabriella called after him. Sheldon immediately stopped into a walk and Gabriella closed herself in her room. She leaned her head against the door, happy, relieved. She was happy she had helped Sheldon exceed in his studies. And she was relieved that he was still Sheldon. Average Sheldon. But, an improved one. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>This is a longer chapter than I intended. I wasn't going to add December, either, but I wanted to. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 5 might come a bit slow and short, but all I can do is cross my fingers and hope. Please review!<p> 


	5. A Horrible Case of Bad Husband

_**"We're All In This Together © 2011"**_

_**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing (: Except for the plot, of course.**_

**A/N** - YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you're not giving up on me. Enjoy!

_Oh I know that I am here_  
><em>And you are there but we still have our love<em>  
><em>We move just like the moon and sun<em>  
><em>The sun comes up the moon rolls down<em>  
><em>A world apart but they don't make a sound<em>  
><em>They know their love spins us round <em>

_I've been to heaven I've been to hell_  
><em>I've been to Vegas and god knows where<em>  
><em>But nothing feels like home like you babe<em>  
><em>I love you more than you will ever know<em>

I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know - Never Shout Never

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: A Horrible Case of Bad Husband<span>

When Gabriella came home that evening, Aubree was asleep. Her fever had started up again. And so, Troy, December and Marcus sat on the couch, watching Spiderman, which was Marcus's favorite movie. December had also grown a liking to it, it seems. "How was it?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked into the house. Marcus squealed and dashed off of the couch. "Mommy!' Gabriella laughed as he hugged her legs and then she picked him up. "Hey, Marc." Gabriella smiled and took her coat off, hanging it on the rack after. "Um, it was great, actually. Sheldon has really improved. I have a feeling he'll pass the next test."

"That's great," Troy said.

"How come you didn't put him to sleep yet?" Gabriella asked, indicating it to Marcus.

"Today was Marcus's last day for Thanksgiving break, remember?" Troy said. "So I thought I'd bump his bedtime up to eight, instead." Gabriella nodded and let Marcus down when he pointed to the floor. He settled back between December and Troy. "Did you guys eat?" Gabriella asked.

"I ordered pizza. December must've had like six pieces. I had to order another box."

"When is Will coming to pick her up?"

"At nine, most likely. Maybe earlier."

"Alright. Aubree asleep?"

"You know what I just found out? You ask a lot of questions."

"Be quiet," Gabriella scowled. "Is she?"

"Yeah. She was out since six. And yes, Gabriella, she ate. But obviously you didn't, so get some pizza, snuggle up with us, and be happy." Gabriella stood there for a moment, jumping from different things she could say, but nothing came up. So, she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to recieve some pizza then took her heels off and snuggled up next to Troy. "See, isn't this relaxing?" Troy asked, gently running his hand down the side of her face.

"It would be if I could get a kiss," Gabriella said, tilting her head so she could look at him. Troy grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Gabriella hated a lot of things. She hated SpongeBob. She hated hypocrites. She hated dirty laundry. She hated songs with a bunch of inappropiate references and curse words. She hated when people were lazy. She hated chocolate ice cream and cake. She hated cats. But, the thing she hated the most was being jolted awake early in the morning and then running to the bathroom to puke her guts out. She knows how it felt, since she had gone through it in her last two pregnancies. But she didn't exactly miss the dirt feeling that crawled around in your mouth.<p>

"I'm freaking sick of this," Gabriella groaned, pushing herself up from the floor and flushing the toliet. She wasn't surprised that Troy hadn't come. It was four o' clock in the morning. And Troy was a heavy sleeper. Gabriella combed her fingers through her hair and started to brush her teeth. She didn't want Troy to wake up smelling throw-up breath. "Mommy?"

Gabriella washed her toothbrush and put it back in its holder. She turned and her eyebrows rose when she saw Marcus there, sleepily wiping his eyes and yawning. "Hey, baby," Gabriella said softly, bending to pick him up. "You alright?" Marcus nodded sleepily and rested his head on her shoulder. Gabriella stroked his curly hair that she'd just cut and kissed his forhead. "Come on. You can rest with mommy and daddy tonight." Gabriella turned off the bathroom light and quietly walked back to her room. She laid Marcus down between her and Troy and Marcus snuggled into the big, white, fluffy pillow. Gabriella smiled and turned so she was on her back. "Night, Marc."

"Good niye," Marcus said, pronoucing night without the _T_ and with a _Y_. That only made Gabriella smiled more.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Troy's eyes fluttered open and was a bit bemused. Marcus laid nestled close to Gabriella and a pillow. Had he came in late that night to crawl into the bed with them? Troy groggily sat up and rubbed at his face, trying to rid it of any form of tiredness. Today he had to go back to the Center to train the boys. His boss actually thinks he might be able to form a JV basketball team. The idea had him smiling. They wouldn't be good, but it was worth a shot.<p>

"Troy?" Troy turned and was met by his wife's sleepy mocha eyes. Her eyes flickered to the clock and she groaned. "I don't want to go to work," she murmured, burying her head in her arms. Troy smiled and pushed back the black tresses of hair raining around her face. "Why not?"

"I rather stay with you," Gabriella admitted, raising her head to look Troy in the eyes. "And the kids."

"I have work, babe," Troy reminded her.

"Well, what about the kids?"

"I'll bring them with me."

"That's too much work, Troy. And everyone is working, so we can't ask for someone to watch them..." Gabriella sighed. "How about I bring them to work with me?"

"Bree, no. It's fine. I can bring them with me. Plus, I'm sure your boss wouldn't like that."

"I'm sure yours wouldn't, either," Gabriella said drily. "Besides, the school has a daycare. Don't worry, Troy. I have them."

"But—"

"Troy, shut up and get ready." Troy sighed and shrugged his buff shoulders. He stood to leave, but halted his steps and looked back at his wife imprudently. "Hey, when did East High get a daycare?"

* * *

><p>"Mommy, where are we going?" Aubree asked after Gabriella strapped her tightly into her car seat. Gabriella smiled. "My job."<p>

"In a high school?" Aubree asked, probably a little overwhelmed at the fact. Gabriella nodded and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Bree. I promise, the kids are nice and I'm sure they'll be very welcoming to you and Marc."

"I get to sit in the classroom with you?"

"No, not the classroom. It's this nice, big room in the school where other children your age will be. You'll like it." Aubree nodded, though reluctant and Gabriella shut the door closed and slipped into the drivers seat. Marcus clapped his hands loudly together as Gabriella road out of the driveway. "Shad!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Like she promise dot herself, her, Troy and the kids took weekly visits to see Taylor and Chad. Every time they're on the road, Marcus thinks they're going to see Chad and he gets excited because he absolutely _adores_Chad's hair. "No, baby, not this time," Gabriella said. "

We're going to mommy's job."

"Mommy's job?" Marcus echoed. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Mommy's job," she confirmed. It took about forty-five minutes to get to work. Once Gabriella was there, she plucked her kids out of the car and started towards the school. Kids shot Aubree and Marcus curious and adored glances. Marcus looked around, a bit perplexed at the sight of big kids and the different environment. When a kid got too close, he made a beeline for Gabriella's pencil skirt, holding onto it as if it were his life. "Don't worry, Marc," Gabriella said. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip as she walked to the library. East High installed a daycare for children three months to twelve years old. She didn't really know why it was put there, but right now she was more than thankful for the attachment.

"Mrs. Bolton," Henry Gorse said enthusiastically. Henry was the librarian assistant and he's worked there for about twenty years. He really just helped with the daycare, though. He smiled at the kids, then Gabriella. "Hi, Henry," Gabriella said. Then she put in sweetly, "And I told you to call me Gabriella."

"Ah, well, Gabriella, what brings you here? Though I shouldn't ask, you've been coming here ever since you started East High. It was basically your second home. But I presume that you're here for another reason?" His eyes flickered to the kids again for a moment. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I don't have a babysitter and so, I need to drop my kids off for the day."

"They're adorable," Henry said.

"Thank you," Aubree said softly. Gabriella smiled. "They're really shy around new people. Especially Marcus. But eventually, they come around."

"Not Marcus," Aubree quipped. "He don't like _anyone_."

"We're going to have to change that, aren't we?" Henry asked. He turned to Marcus and grinned widely. "Right, Marcus?" Marcus stared at him for a moment, watching his wide smile before shaking his head and tucking it into his mother's neck. Gabriella sighed. "Marc, come on. Mommy has to go."

"No go," Marcus whined, his arms tightening around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella had enough. She pried Marcus's hands away and passed his over to Henry. Marcus opened his mouth to wail, but stopped immediately and looked at Henry. Henry was whistling a four note whistle softly. The sound was indescribable. Henry grinned at Marcus and did it again. "Ah, see," Henry said. "I might have to do that all day, but look, the little guy is already snuggling into me." It was true. Marcus had locked his arms around Henry's neck and pushed his face between his shoulder and neck. "Oh, thank goodness," Gabriella breathed. "Well, then I'm going to go now. Bree, watch for you brother, alright?" Aubree nodded and Gabriella gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then Marcus. "Love you."

"Wove you," Marcus said. Aubree did, too, but pronounced it the right way. Gabriella whisked out of the room then, and headed to the teachers lounge for something and then to her classroom. She made it just in time for the bell.

"Okay, everyone, as you all know, today is the last day until after Thanksgiving," Gabriella announced. The students cheered and Gabriella smiled. "So, we're going to do one little experiment and then I'll give you free time. Just _no_ electronics." Despite the no electronic part, the students were happy that they'd have at least thirty minutes to do whatever.

"It's a simple experiment for neurotransmitters," Gabriella continued. "The Bucket of Pain." Gabriella lifted up what she got from the teacher's lounge before she got here. It was a big orange bucket of icy water. "For eighty seconds, a minute and twenty seconds, I'm going to pick a few kids to put their hands in here. It's really cold."

A girl named Carmen raised her hand. "What does this have to do with neurotransmitters, though?"

"It's based on how sensitive your hands are to the cold and you'll only know it's cold if the signal is sent to your brain through sense neurons." Carmen nodded. "Let's go in alphabetical order," Gabriella decided. "Alyssa, do you want to go?" Alyssa grinned and nodded. She slipped out of her seat and made her way up to the Bucket of Pain. As soon as her hands were in, her face reddened and her eyes went wide. "Holy crap," she muttered. Gabriella started the timer.

* * *

><p>While the older kids had school, Troy stayed with the toddlers and kids four to five. It was really cute, teaching them how to jump really high on trampolines and perform the drill. It was really hard, watching over a room full of kids younger than six, but it was really interesting, too. They knew more about basketball than the older kids.<p>

"I did it!" Jimmy Reynolds exclaimed. He was five, the oldest in the class. Troy held his hand up and Jimmy jumped to slap his smaller one against Troy's bigger one. "Alright, buddy," Troy said. "You're going to be a little Michael Jordan one day."

Jimmy's little face brightened. "I know! My dad took me to one of his games and he signed my jersey and gave me one of _his_ jerseys!"

"That's awesome," Troy said. "Keep up the good work, man. You'll be shooting over people's heads by the time you're _six_." Jimmy looked truly amazed at that. He turned and started to dribble down court again, a drill that Troy had assigned before you can shoot. Of course, it was different for the toddlers. They just got the feel of the ball and used very little courts, but they were excelling, too. Everyone was a boy. It's not that he didn't open this for girls, he did, but no girls showed up. So that left him with boys.

It was amazing watching them. He though about Marcus and how Gabriella was pregnant. Will she have another boy? It's not that he didn't want a girl; he just loved the fact of teaching his sons how to play. Aubree had already shaken her head at basketball. She thought it was alright, but she was more into her tap dance and ballet lessons and soccer. And it was funny. Gabriella started all of that when she was Aubree's age, too.

"Alright, boys, bring it in!" Troy called. Everyone ran over to him, heated and out of breath. Troy glanced at his watch—2:09. The older boys will be arriving soon and so will the parents. Troy let the boys hand out while he cleaned.

"Troy!" Troy turned to see Jimmy pulling a young girl towards him. "This is my sister, Carolynn!" Carolynn couldn't have been any older than twenty-one. Her hair was a soft auburn color and her eyes were a hazel-blue. Though they looked different, she reminded him so much like Gabriella. The same innocent look, the same olive-tan, the same figure. Carolynn's eyes widened when she saw Troy. "Really? I thought he was lying! I'm a serious Celtics fan," Carolynn shared. "You play really good."

"Thanks," I respond. "You're picking him up?"

"Yeah. I'm his sister…Wait, he already said that." Carolynn laughed and blushed. "He really likes your class, Troy, or, um, Mr. Bolton—I'm mean, yeah, whatever." Her eyes widened as if she had just said something odious. "No! No, I didn't mean that! Not whatever, because of course _you're_ name isn't whatever. I mean, you're _Troy Bolton_. _The_ Troy Bolton. The one who shot a total of forty-three baskets last season by _himself_. So, you know, of course your name isn't whatever. I just don't know what to call you and I don't want to make you sound old if I call you Mr. Bolton because you're not old, you're really young and beautiful and, um…" Carolynn looked down, her face becoming redder than a tomato. Troy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "She has like ten posters of you on her wall," Jimmy announced. "She even has a card-board cut-out of you." Jimmy snickered when Carolynn reached out to pinch him. "She talks to her friend at how you guys are married and she's Mrs. Carolynn Bolton." Jimmy yelped as Carolynn smacked the back of his head. "But, of course she can't be married to you because you have a wife."

"You do?" Carolynn asked. Troy would've thought she'd known since she knew so much already. He nodded. "Yup. She's pregnant with our third child." Carolynn's face loosed a handful of brightness and her shoulders slouched, but she tried to keep the dread hidden. "Oh. Yeah, I knew that. It was nice meeting you. Bye." She literally dragged Jimmy out of there.

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, <em>please<em> stop singing," Gabriella demanded for the fourth time. Apparently, his behavior hasn't changed, only his grades. Right now he was singing _Dance A$$_, a song Gabriella despised for the rudeness directed towards women all around. "Aw, how come, Mrs. B?"

"Because I said so," Gabriella said firmly. Sheldon rolled his eyes and stopped singing. Gabriella smiled. Good. So they were still on the same page with respecting her. "Thank you." Gabriella looked down at the homework on her desk and her eyes scanned over the answers. But her attention span as lowering dangerously. A dull ache started in the back of her head and irritation cramped deep in her stomach. Gabriella gripped at her flat abdomen and looked down at it curiously. She remembered the doctor saying mild cramps will occur as your uterus stretches, but wasn't that for getting pregnant the first time? She tired to pick through her mind for the answer, but found none. It was also a sign of a miscarriage. That made Gabriella panic until she was sweating. Wasn't it too early? No, she wouldn't be having a miscarriage. Never. "Hang in there, baby," Gabriella whispered softly, rubbing tenderly at her stomach. It eased the pain slightly and Gabriella redirected her attention back to the homework, but it was hard. Her mind was going in a small cycle. Cramps to stretching to miscarriage. Round and round and round. And it was really irritating.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Bolton?" a girl asked from the front row. Gabriella nodded, meekly, though. "Yes. Thank you. I'm just...having problems with my pregnancy." The girl's eyebrows rose and her friends around her stared at Gabriella in disbelief. Gabriella then realized she had forgotten to tell the students she was pregnant. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys."

"You're pregnant?" Some other student's heads turned. "How long?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"What do_ you _want?"

"I've known for several days," Gabriella told them. "Actually, I just found out yesterday." Gabriella could see Sheldon bit his lip, keeping back an uncouth comment. A girl, the same girl who asked if she were okay, asked, "What problems are you having?"

"Nothing. Just cramps." The bell rung out into the air and the students shrugged on their backpacks. "Have a good Thanksgiving, guys," Gabriella called out and a few students were kind enough to say it back.

* * *

><p>During Gabriella's lunch break, she decided to bring the kids back to her classroom. She knocked on the little classroom door and peaked her head in. There were only a few kids. Maybe eight. "Hi, Henry," Gabriella said, stepping all the way into the room. Henry looked up from whistling that amazing four-note tune to Marcus who was smiling. "Gabriella! Good to see you. I wonder if I might get a disease from all of this whistling."<p>

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sorry, Henry." But Henry waved his hands dismissively and smiled back.

"Henwe whitle, mommy," Marcus exclaimed, flying up and wrapping his arms around Gabriella's legs.

"I could record the sound for you," Henry quipped.

"That would be amazing."

"So, are you checking them out for the rest of the day, or just your lunch period?"

"Just lunch," Gabriella answered. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. Aubree, your mommy's here." Aubree looked up from her building blocks. Her blue eyes glittered when she saw Gabriella and she sprung up, flinging herself at her mom. "Mom! Look what I built." Aubree pointed to the colorful castle she built. Aubree always built amazing structures, but this was big and wide. Henry nodded. "I know. It's amazing, isn't it? You've got yourself an architect, Gabriella. She's worked on it for about two hours."

"Wow, Bree, it's amazing," Gabriella said. "Can I take a picture of it?"

"Of course," Aubree exclaimed. Gabriella pulled out her iPhone and snapped two quick pictures, one wide and one long, before stuffing her phone back in her pocket. "Mommy, I hungy," Marcus complained. Gabriella bent to pick him up. "Alright, baby. Come one, Aubree. Well be right back, okay, Henry?" Henry nodded and waved. Just one last time he whistled for Marcus who smiled brightly.

Gabriella carried the kids back to her classroom. She gave them their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Yuck!" Marcus exclaimed, picking at the sandwich. "That distuting, mommy."

Gabriella smiled. "Everything is _distuting_ to you, Marc. Do you want to go get some pizza? They're serving it at lunch, I think."

"Yeah! Pisa!" Gabriella grabbed the kids again and she walked to the cafeteria. It was buzzing with students, chatting and laughing. She made sure to keep Marcus and Aubree close so they wouldn't get trampled on. Again, Marcus and Aubree received a lot of compliments and looks of adoration. Marcus toyed with his curly hair and grinned when he saw pizza. "Pisa, mommy!"

"Hold on, I know, baby," Gabriella said. She walked to the lunch counter and ordered two plates of pizza. Aubree looked around. Her mouth opened wide in shock when she saw the big ballerina across a wall above the doors. "Mommy," she gasped. The woman was beautiful. She wanted to be like her one day, spinning on her toes. Aubree looked down at her Sketchers and frowned. She needed a tutu and some ballet slippers. She tugged on her mother's shirt sleeve and Gabriella looked down. "Look! Look at her!" Gabriella lifted her eyes to the banner and smiled. Aubree always loved to dance. For Christmas, her dance program had a recital where they would dance to Christmas songs and then sing at the end. Aubree was more than excited to do it.

Gabriella juggled the pizzas in one hand while holding Marcus's hand who was holding Aubree's hand as she walked to her classroom. Marcus and Aubree happily sat down in the "big kid's desk", Aubree's words, and began eating while Gabriella graded some tests.

* * *

><p>When Gabriella arrived home, Marcus was knocked out and Aubree was hyped up because she wanted to show Troy the picture of her castle. After lunch, she went to finish it and it looked absolutely amazing. Troy was outside shooting hoops with chad while Taylor rested on a chair, watching them. Gabriella laid Marcuse down in his race car bed before her and Aubree went outside. "Daddy!" Aubree exclaimed, holding up the picture Henry had taken of her castle. Troy stopped playing when he saw her. "Hey, Bree. What''s that?" Aubree walked up to him and lifted the picture. "Wow," Troy said. "You didn't make that, did you?"<p>

"Of course I did," Aubree giggled. Troy smiled and picked her up. "Well, it's beautiful. Just like you are you mom."

"Come on. Bree," Gabriella said. "Let's sit while daddy plays basketball." Aubree nodded and Troy let her down. She ran over to her mom and Taylor and they sat down to wtch the boys. "Chad and I fought yesterday," Taylor sulked.

Gabriella gasped. "What happened?"

"He took the laste bit of cake. I mean, he kne wthat I wanted it! I told him a few hours before not to eat my cake and what does he do? He eats my cake."

Gabriella smiled and giggled. "I think you have a bad case of hormones, Tay."

"No, I just have a bad case of a horrible husband."

Gabriella laughed. "You'll get over it."

* * *

><p>I hate this chapter so much that it makes me wnat to cry. But Ii am late on updating, so I put it up there. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving, but I'll probably put a Christmas one-shot up there on Christmas Eve if I'm not cooking. Review, please!<p> 


End file.
